Unexpected Allies
by Neptunerover
Summary: Percy Jackson & Annabeth Chase have recently finished the second gigantomachy and are just looking for a break. However a threat in England has the gods nervous, so they send the two most capable demigods in a century. Harry has just finished his second year at Hogwarts and is praying for a relatively easy and fun year at Hogwarts. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone, I'm back with a whole new story. I have got back into Fanfiction and I started reading some PJO and Harry Potter crossovers. While there are a few good ones, most of them base themselves around the demigods going to Hogwarts to learn/teach and while that's a good concept I decided to throw it out the window. For that reason, I would like you all to keep in mind that the story will start at the Prisoner of Azkaban for Harry, But after Blood of Olympus for PJO. With that in mind enjoy and tell me what you all think by leaving a review. I will be sure to answer some in the next chapter.**

 **I do not own PJO or Harry Potter**

 **Unexpected Allies**

Albus Dumbledore sighed heavily, his brow creasing and fingers massaging his temple. Cornelius Fudge was starting to get on his nerves. Ever since Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban Cornelius was ever insistent on adding Dementors to the Hogwarts grounds. Something that Albus would not stand for while he was Headmaster. The Dementors were rouge creatures that held allegiance to no one, except for Tom Riddle. Cornelius was a fool for thinking that he could control the evil creatures. Dumbledore's musing went unnoticed by the Minister's head in the fire, and slowly Albus brought his ears back to attention.

"-hat is why Dementors need to be added to the grounds Albus, Harry's life is at stake here. Black wants him dead for revenge against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. You know that better than anyone."

Dumbledore sighed again for what felt like the umpteenth time today.

"Cornelius, you know how I feel about the Dementors, they have no place in a prison. Let alone a school full of children, I will not have those foul creatures anywhere near Hogwarts. It's bad enough that you are stationing them in Hogsmeade."

Cornelius rolled his eyes, as much as a head in fire could.

"Dumbledore, you best know they are the only thing that could possibly keep Black from Harry."

Dumbledore masked his emotions, trying not to show the Minister how annoyed he had become with what seemed like the 12th conversation they had about the same issue since Black escaped from Azkaban. And with the school term right around the corner, Dumbledore felt that he would receive a many more calls.

"Cornelius, if the Dementors couldn't keep Black locked in his prison, how do you expect them to keep Black from coming to the school grounds for Harry?"

Cornelius had opened his mouth to speak, however Albus cut him off.

"I understand your fear Cornelius, but I trust in the wards, and staff around Hogwarts to keep its students safe. I will not have Dementors running amuck on the school grounds. Now I have a staff meeting to commence, so that I can brief the faculty on how to handle Black should he show up. So, if you would excuse me."

Dumbledore stood up signaling the end of the conversation Fudge having stayed quiet for a minute, finally decided to speak up, dropping the conversation on the Dementors. Only a fool however would have thought that would be the last time they talked about the issue, and Albus Dumbledore was no fool.

"Very well Albus, I will contact you later this week to go over some other issues, Good day."

With that the head in the fire disappeared, Dumbledore's face looking older than ever. And it was in that moment that Albus Dumbledore received a miracle from the gods. There was a bright flash in the room forcing Dumbledore to shield his eyes. However, when he looked to the source of the light he saw a beautiful woman.

The woman was dressed in white robes with ornate silver designs. The designs reminded Albus of runes almost, but these 'runes' seemed to hum with power untold. The woman had almost midnight black hair, that barely reached her shoulders. A green aura surrounded her making her seem more intimidating. Her face was Greek like, pale, sharp, and fierce.

Dumbledore gazed at this woman not daring to move, he doubted he could possibly even bring is wand up before he died by this woman's hands. He didn't know how, but she somehow got through the wards surrounding Hogwarts and into to his own personal office. It was simply unheard of unless you were the Headmaster/mistress of the school. Suddenly all the portraits behind Albus started coming alive staring at the woman as well.

It happened at once almost that the previous Heads of Hogwarts shouted. Demanding to know how she got in here and who she was, the woman looked at the paintings and smirked. She simply swiped her hand they all stopped talking and went into a deep slumber. Albus smiled at the woman deciding it best that he not get on her bad side.

"Hello there, would you like a Lemon Drop Miss?"

Dumbledore asked hoping he would get an inclination as to who this woman was. She gazed at him in curious way before saying

"I believe I shouldn't, mortal candy always gives me gas. My name is Hecate, Albus and I am happy to say your prayers have been answered."

Dumbledore looked at her almost dumbfounded.

"And what prayers are you talking about, Miss Hecate?"

The women smiled at him as if he was her pet.

"The ones where you wished for more help looking after young Harry Potter with Voldemort on the rise and all that."

Albus sat down slowly hoping she would follow, which to his relief she did.

"Are you here to offer your services as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts here at Hogwarts? Because I am afraid Miss Hecate that I do not just allow anyone into that position."

The woman just laughed as if she found the idea funny to be teaching something as trivial as Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"No nothing of the sort, I came here to tell you that the other gods have taken interest in this war, and they saw fit to make sure that you wizards win. For if Voldemort were to win it would be, detrimental to every magical being in the world."

Dumbledore gazed at the woman with curiousness and trepidation, she had said gods.

"And Miss Hecate what do you mean about 'other gods'? You speak as if you are not a witch."

Hecate smiled as if she was a professor and her student just asked the question she had been waiting to hear.

"Albus have you ever been curious as to how you wizards and witches received your magical ability?"

Dumbledore nodded his head.

"If I recall correctly the first wizards were born in Ancient Greece, and feared for the weird powers were cast from Greece to the land beyond the known world, into modern day England no?"

Hecate smiled again like he was her star pupil.

"Yes, that is very true Merlin and the others did not deserve that fate, but Zeus did not see it fit for my blessing into the world to mingle with mortals much. After much groveling however, he conceded to allow the original wizards to be kept alive but forbade me from helping those wizards with their gifts. They had to learn on their own."

Dumbledore gazed at the woman, before everything finally clicked into place in his mind, and realized that if this woman was who he thought then there was a chance for them after all.

"Miss Hecate, you talk as if you were there when the first wizards were banished."

Hecate gave him that smile again, and he knew for sure that this was the goddess Hecate, how he did not know but he knew she would be a powerful ally. Her smile vanished however as the thought of ally entered his head. He realized she had most likely read his thoughts and he quickly cleared his mind of everything, not wanting to make the deity angry at him.

"Relax Albus I will not hurt you, sadly I cannot interfere in mortal affairs to that extent, but Zeus has deemed fit to lend a set of hands to help your cause and protect Harry Potter. For this however you must open the position of Groundskeeper and allow our hero to accept the position. It should also be mentioned that they shall need lodging made available to them."

Dumbledore raised a curious eyebrow it was a strange request, but one he could live with. He would merely give Hagrid the position of Care of Magical Creatures, Professor Kettleburn had asked to retire last week.

"Okay Miss Hecate, we greatly support the gods assistance in this matter, but I mean this in the best way. What interest do you have in our conflict?"

Hecate gave him a small sad smile.

"Sadly, I am not allowed to say, however I will give you my word on behalf of Chaos herself that we have the same interests in protecting Harry Potter, and want to see Voldemort fall."

There was a resounding clap of thunder in the air, along with several strikes of lightning all around the Castle of Hogwarts, and Dumbledore's office seemed to become 20 degrees colder when Hecate mentioned the name Chaos. While Dumbledore did not know the consequences of breaking the promise Hecate just made, he assumed they were severe given the reaction of the world to the promise. Plus, if he remembered correctly Chaos in Greek myth was the creator of all, so Dumbledore imagined the creator did not like to have promises broken on her name.

Dumbledore stood, and offered his hand to Hecate to which she took. "I greatly appreciate the promise you have made Milady, it settled many of my fears."

Hecate smiled and shook his hand back.

"I suppose you know, that no one can know of my presence being here. The portraits won't remember a thing. You will be the only wizard to know the existence of our kind, and if you fall back on that trust, then your civilization will be wiped out."

Dumbledore nodded numbly understanding that this woman alone most likely had the power to make the entire wizard community fall with a small wave of her hand.

"I understand Miss Hecate, where should I find the person, taking position of Groundskeeper?"

Hecate looked him in the eyes and for a brief second Dumbledore saw the endless amounts of magical knowledge, and power behind them. Once again confirming his belief that this was a goddess.

"You will find them at the Leaky Cauldron one week from now."

With that the goddess stepped back, and Dumbledore expecting the same flash of light looked away. When he turned back she was gone, and the portraits slowly started to wake up from their sudden slumber. Moving from his desk to the door Dumbledore realized that he was now incredibly late to the staff meeting, and sighed, how he would explain his tardiness he did not know.

 **Percy POV:** **_** _

Some people might think that being the hero was something to strive to be, everybody wanted to be the hero. Except the hero's themselves that is. When all the new campers at Camp Half-Blood look at me, they see the great Percy Jackson. The slayer of Kronos, One of the Seven, Survivor of Tartarus and so many more undeserving titles. What they don't hear is I never could have defeated Kronos without my Wise Girl's help. I could have never made it through Tartarus without her. And the Seven was a group effort, without the sacrifice of Leo, Gaea would never have been put back to sleep. He is the real hero of the Seven. I was thankful that the Physician's Cure saved him, and at the same time he fulfilled a promise I made when I was sixteen

While all of this was going on in my head I didn't notice Annabeth coming up behind me, until I was suddenly surrounded in darkness, and then a light feminine voice whispered next to my ear.

"Guess who Seaweed Brain."

Chuckling to myself I said.

"Jason? Dude how many times do I have to tell you Annabeth is at camp we can't show our real feelings"

I could almost feel Annabeth's smirk at our weird bromance before saying.

"Is there something you want to tell me Percy?"

I grinned before grabbing her hands and flipping her over me, her momentum bringing me on top of her. I looked into her eyes seeing the vast grey pools of knowledge I had come to love so much.

"Yeah Wise Girl, just how much I love you."

I saw her smirk turn into a small, soft smile before she leaned up slowly. I met her half way giving her a small, loving kiss. When we broke apart she just stared at me before saying

"I love you to Seaweed Brain. Now come one Chiron wanted to see us at the Big House."

I groaned slightly at having to move but nonetheless chivalrously held my hand out to her, pulling her up, before dusting the sand off my pants. We started walking back towards the Big House my hand intertwined with hers.

After a nice relaxing 15-minute walk to the Big House, were we did nothing but enjoy each other's company. We walked in the door to see Chiron standing with a woman who screamed goddess. She wore a white robe and had a strong green aura around her. Groaning internally, I realized she was here because she wanted something, that's all the gods ever visit us for.

While Annabeth took a small bow as a sign of respect I just merely glanced at her, after everything I did for the gods. There was no way in Hades was I going to let them drag Annabeth and myself away from each other, and into another quest. If the goddess was offended by my lack of respect she clearly didn't show it, instead it looked like she was smirking like she already knew what I would do.

Annabeth elbowed me in the side for not bowing, but I looked at her incredulously like. "You already know they are going to ask us to go on a quest Wise Girl"

She gave me a hard look in return that said. "Bow to the goddess Percy or you will have a lot more problems than her." Her gaze softened slightly. "I don't want you to go missing again for 8 months."

Sighing I leaned down and gave the goddess a small bow, before standing up straight and seeing Annabeth smirk at me triumphantly. Chiron finding this all slightly amusing cleared his throat, and I gave him my full attention. In my opinion he deserved so much more respect than half the gods on Mount Olympus.

"Percy, Annabeth, this is Lady Hecate. She has a favor to ask the both of you, I will let her explain the details more. I may be a bit bias when presenting the facts."

With that Chiron started walking out of the room, not before stopping at us both and whispering so only we could hear.

"You two have done more for the gods then anyone in this century, and arguably all of history. I want you two to know that you don't have to do this."

With that Chiron walked out of the Big House, and all of our attention was on Hecate. She looked up at us, and then down to our entwined hands smiling softly before speaking up.

"Thank you both for coming, and I would like to thank you especially Perseus. For helping not only myself but the other minor gods be respected, and our children to have homes here at camp."

I nodded remembering the sacrifices made in the Battle of Manhattan, and how many minor gods, and their children turned away from Olympus because they were not given the respect they deserved. "You are welcome milady"

She smiled before frowning slightly. "Which is why it hurts me to ask that you to go on a quest for Olympus and the gods."

I zoned out after hearing the word quest I was furious. I couldn't, no I wouldn't go on another quest for the gods. Annabeth and I had done our fair share, and then some. No way in Hades, not gonna happen. I noticed Annabeth looking at me with concern in her eyes and slight fear. I grimaced and started to beat down the anger that had started to rise inside myself.

After closing my eyes and counting to ten I looked around and noticed a sea green aura slowly dissipating. I looked back at Hecate and saw her looking at me curiously before she then turned her face into a mask. I nearly growled at the goddess, shocking myself slightly.

"No, I will not take part in any quest, don't you pompous assholes think we have been through enough? I just want to spend a year with my Wise Girl, before moving to New Rome, where we can have a peaceful life together."

I didn't even feel; Annabeth's hand nearly breaks mine. Or hear the deafening crack of thunder followed by a low rumble in the sky. I was done helping the gods for a while I just wanted to relax with Annabeth. Speaking of her I glanced to my right and saw her looking down right murderous at me, before I remembered what she said earlier. I looked a little sheepish before I squeezed her hand. Her glare softened a little and we turned back to face the goddess.

Hecate once again looked at us, she looked a little crestfallen before continuing.

"I am sorry Perseus, but it is not as bad as it sounds, please hear the rest of what I ask. Then make your decision."

I grumbled a little bit before nodding my head letting her know I wouldn't interrupt her. I felt Annabeth lean into my side, grounding me to the spot. Hecate started again.

"As you know how the mist surrounds our world, and how it hides the supernatural from mortals yes?"

We nodded our heads.

"Good, now the reason the gods are asking the two of you for help is that there is an enemy who seeks to destroy and control mortals, and the means in which he attends to do so is through the supernatural. Which would be bad, and while might not immediately affect us, over time it would have severe repercussions on the godly world. Mount Olympus, Camp Half-Blood, everything supernatural would be seen by mortals. In turn making all mortals clear sighted."

I grimaced It would be bad, and demigods would no longer be safe. Mortals would go into a panic at seeing the monsters, and no doubt get themselves killed while trying to fight them. It would not be good, Annabeth also looked troubled clearly seeing the repercussions.

Hecate continued. "There is a boy destined to fight this enemy and while it is unclear who will win the prophecy surrounding them says that they can only die by each other's hand. So, all we are asking is that you two go to the school where the boy is at and help protect him. The stakes are extremely high which is why the gods have decided to intervene in such a way."

I nodded numbly still processing all the damage that would take place should the mist fall. Annabeth and I would never get our oh so earned happily ever-after if the mist fell. I sighed before looking at Annabeth, I would not do this quest alone. When I said the two of us were not getting separated ever again, I meant it.

She looked at me a soft unspoken agreement formed between us, then looking back at the goddess she said.

"We will do it Lady Hecate."

Hecate smiled, good. Now there is some information I left out, so you might want to take a seat. It will take a while. A love seat magically appeared behind us, Annabeth and I sat down, after getting comfortable. I spoke

"Okay what did you leave out?"

Hecate sat down as well.

"To start I suppose that you both will be traveling to England."

I groaned, and Annabeth looked slightly excited, she whispered to me. "I have always wanted to see some of the architecture in England."

I smiled slightly and whispered back. "Once a daughter of Athena always, a daughter of Athena."

She smacked my arm lightly, but I just kissed her cheek before turning back to Hecate.

Hecate continued, "There is also the matter of both of you are going to be blending in with wizards, and witches."

I gasped and stuttered a bit.

"Do you mean like the people with pointy hats, that fire spells and stuff from wands?"

I always wanted to be a wizard, and while some might find it shocking that I took the information in stride. Just think we our children of the gods who are still around, wizards aren't exactly the most unbelievable thing to happen to me.

Hecate nodded her head, smiling at my enthusiasm. Annabeth giggled a little bit at my excitement and I stuck my tongue out at her and she stuck her tongue out at me. I crossed my eyes and she doubled over laughing and I grinned at my triumph. After a minute when Annabeth stopped laughing Hecate continued.

"Yes, I blessed about 40-50 or so mortals during the times of Ancient Greece, with the power to harness the magical energy around them and focus it through a wand something that I gave each of them. Zeus however did not like my interference, and feared mortals having that much power. After much begging, and some favors they were allowed to live. However, I was not allowed to teach them, they had to figure out the gift on their own."

Annabeth and I nodded along

"I was satisfied with them being alive, and I watched as they thrived with their gift and began to help the world, but soon people began to fear them for their power, so they went into hiding from the mortals and worked on their gifts in peace."

We nodded, understanding their struggle with mortals fearing them because they were different.

"Sadly, they forgot were they came from, they forgot their roots. Things became violent, and after some time they believed themselves above everything else magical creatures included. When that wasn't enough, they began to hate those who had not been born from purity."

It felt as if Hecate already knew my question, because just as I was about to open my mouth. She answered it.

"Blood purity refers to how people received their magic. The gift I bestowed was very finicky in who it chose to let wield it. For that reason, some people born did not have the gift. Which lead to the problem today. Those who had parents where both were magical were considered pure, while those who only had one magical parent were called half-bloods, and those without a magical parent were called mudbloods. However, those without a magical parent must have had a magical relative somewhere along their family tree."

I nodded in understand, hating the fact. Anyone who saw themselves as different just because they got their ability in different ways infuriated me. Sensing my anger Annabeth started to rub my arm before leaning into my side. I calmed down a little and looked over to see an angry face on her as well. I grab her hand, and then intertwined our fingers. She looked at me and I kissed her lips.

"We can try and do something about that while we are there Wise Girl."

She nodded her head before laying her head on my shoulder our attention back on Hecate.

"Thankfully there are some who do not think that way. For instance, the Headmaster of the school you will be going to, Albus Dumbledore doesn't believe that way. Neither does the boy you are to protect Harry Potter.

I nodded my head before stopping.

"What do you mean school?"

Hecate smiled slightly. "The Headmaster, Albus has opened a job for you, as groundskeeper. There you will be able to keep an eye on Harry and have freedom, you will also be able to stay with Annabeth in the housing the Headmaster provides."

I could feel my face heat up. Annabeth and I have slept together almost every night since we got back from Tartarus, it was the only thing that kept the nightmares of the pit at bay. Hecate spoke up again.

"And yes, your parents have agreed to this, there was much yelling but they care. They also understand, plus while in England you both will be adults, the age of adulthood there is 17"

Hecate finished with a smirk and a knowing wink. If my face wasn't red already it was now. I looked over at Annabeth, and saw her just as red.

Once our faces cooled down Annabeth asked a question

"Lady Hecate should we let the wizards know that we are demigods?"

Hecate shook her head.

"No, not unless it is necessary, the only person who knows will be Dumbledore. If the entirety of the magical community found out it would be devastating, and I feel they would fear our power and start a war. Similar to what they have done with the other magical creatures in their world."

Annabeth nodded her head.

"So how do you expect us to blend in? I doubt that monsters will stop tracking us, plus wouldn't the wizards find it odd that we do not have wands? Or the fact that we have no clue about magic, even though we are adults? Actually, can we even use that type of magic?"

Hecate nodded her head.

"Yes, well there are wards around the school similar to those of this camp, monsters will not be able to detect your scents inside. As for magic Zeus has allowed me to bless the two of you with the ability to control the magic like those of the wizards there now. However, you both will be much stronger in spell casting then most other wizards, because of your godly blood. As for the knowledge I will also bless you both with the knowledge on how to be proficient with Defense Against the Dark Arts, as my thanks for clearing my name after the Second Titanomachy. Finally, for the wands, and other supplies you both will need to visit Diagon Alley it is where the wizards go to shop."

Satisfied Annabeth nodded, I already had a headache forming with all this knowledge being shoved into my brain. I sure hoped Annabeth remembered the stuff about Diagon Alley. Hecate stood up and we followed.

"Now I will bless you all tomorrow morning, from there you will have two days to get your affairs in order. After that you will board a plane to England, yes Perseus a plane. From there you will shop and get your school supplies and then stay at the wizard pub until the Headmaster arrives."

I stared at the goddess incredulously. "What do you mean a plane, don't you know Zeus will blast me out of the sky?"

Hecate grimaced as a loud rumble of thunder could be heard from inside. "While it took much convincing from myself, Poseidon, Athena, as well as half the council. Zeus as promised to not kill you for coming into his domain this one time."

I grumbled a little bit, and it seemed Zeus agreed with me because the sky rumbled in defeat as well. Just as Hecate was about to flash out, I had one more question.

"Hecate what was the name of the school, I don't believe you ever said it."

She grimaced as if she didn't give the name on purpose and we had caught her trying to avoid it. She sighed before answering

"The name of the school is Hogwarts."

With that she flashed out, and I was left laughing like a fool, who names a school after a pig skin disease. Annabeth was chuckling as well before dragging me towards the door.

"Come on Seaweed Brain we have a to tell Chiron our decision, as well as your mom."

I groaned. "Annabeth can it wait until tomorrow? I am exhausted, and I know you are too, let's go to bed please."

I gave her my best baby seal face, and after she looked at the clock she smiled back at me.

"Sure, Percy we will tell them in the morning."

With that we made the slow walk back to my cabin before I opened the door for her, and followed her in, closing the door behind me. After we got changed into pj's I got underneath the covers behind Annabeth and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her close to me. I kissed her neck before whispering in her ear.

"It's hard to believe we will be wizards tomorrow huh Wise Girl."

I felt her nod her head before yawning. "It sure will Seaweed Brain, goodnight. I love you"

She snuggled up a little closer to me and I tightened my arms slightly around her. "Goodnight Wise Girl. I love you too."

With that I drifted off into a nice dreamless sleep.

 **So that's Chapter 1 everyone. Be sure to tell me how I am doing by leaving a review, it always brightens my day to read your guy's thoughts and opinions. Also, while you guys are here check-out my twitter neptunerover and check out my friends YouTube Channel: Mason Makes Videos you can see my irl shenanigans and might get a sneak peak of the next chapter. Next chapter will be out Friday pending no complications from . Thank you, all for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I am back with another chapter for you guys. And like I said last time I am gonna start responding to reviews so be sure to look for your name below. Also, we are going to say that Percy and Annabeth are normal teens. I have always felt Tartarus made them much stronger relationship wise so there will be illusions to sex but no actual lemons in my story.**

 **Sorry it took so long to update everyone. I had a lot of work I had to do last weekend, So I didn't have time to update. Now on too the reviews.**

 **Artemis0406: Yeah, I know it was a bit sappy, however I also want them to retain some of their childhood with them. I also think they love each other like no other couple in the two cannons, for that reason I am trying to stress that when the two of them are alone because I believe that's when they truly express their emotions.**

 **Timbo8: Thanks dude, and yeah not a lot of the crossovers take place during this time and I wanted to explore the possibilities that covers, I am also planning on this covering at least till Half Blood Prince.**

 **I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

 **Unexpected Allies**

 **Annabeth POV:**

When I opened my eyes, I was met with a cute sight. Percy was slightly drooling on the pillow, snoring lightly. His face was peaceful, his eyes were closed, and he still had that unruly black hair. Smiling to myself I grabbed my monster iPod, a handy gift from the Hephaestus cabin and took a picture. Putting my iPod back on the nightstand I rolled over, so I could stare at my handsome boyfriend. Absentmindedly I began to run my hand through his hair, I always loved the way his hair felt. Percy's peaceful expression was replaced by large smile

"Good Morning Wise Girl."

His voice was gravely and sexy, like he just woke up which I guess was true.

"Good Morning Percy."

We could have stayed like that forever and I would have been perfectly happy. Percy's stomach ruined the moment though by growling loudly, and I couldn't help but laugh. I poked his stomach and rolled off of the bed, to go shower.

"Come on Seaweed Brain, let's go get some breakfast."

I heard a loud groan from Percy. I smirked slightly before grabbing some clothes for a shower.

"If you hurry Percy I might let you join me."

That got him up. I laughed at his antics before running into the shower, Percy right on my heels.

Nearly an hour later, Percy and I made our way to the pavilion. I kissed his cheek before sitting next to my siblings. I went over to the brazier, and scraped off the best-looking pancake, as well as the juiciest piece of bacon. I muttered a prayer of thanks to Athena and Hecate before returning to my siblings.

After breakfast Percy and I went up to the Big House and opened the door to see Chiron swishing his tail nervously, I smiled at him sheepishly and so did Percy. Figuring that I would have to be the one to tell him I spoke up.

"Chiron, Percy and I have decided to take the gods quest. With everything on the line, we felt that we had to."

Chiron nodded solemnly.

"I see well I suppose that you both will have to go visit Rachel."

Suddenly there was bright flash of light. Percy and I averted our eyes. When I looked back up, I saw Hecate, standing there in her goddess glory. After giving her a short bow and forcing Percy to do the same Hecate spoke up.

"A prophecy will not be needed Chiron, there is already a prophecy surrounding the boy from the wizard side of things. A prophecy from our oracle will greatly complicate things and might put our heroes into the line of fire for the quest. So, after many threats from both Poseidon and Athena, Apollo promised to not create a prophecy unless The Fates insist it."

I let out a sigh of relief I didn't know I was holding, and Percy visibly relaxed. I didn't want another prophecy, all they do is complicate things.

"So, are you two ready for my magical blessing and the gift of knowledge? You will be highly proficient in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Everything else however you will need to learn on your own, I will only give you basic fourth year knowledge on all other subjects, to pass the two of you off as wizards."

I nodded my head, and Percy followed. With that Hecate stepped towards us first she stared at Percy, then slowly brought a finger to his head making him fall unconscious without a sound. Before I could even move to defend him, Hecate touched my forehead, and all I saw was darkness.

 _I woke up, surrounded by trees, and everything was so dark, with a hint red, I was back in Tartarus. Suddenly my vision was replaced, and now Percy and I were fighting the arai again. One of the arai dove at me, I side stepped hitting it over the head with a rock, and then I couldn't see. I screamed out in fear yelling out for Percy._

 _Suddenly we were running again my hand was in Percy and he was dragging me away from the arai it was so dark, then it hit me I was blind. What if I was blind for the rest of my life, how could I work, how would I live. What if Percy decided I had caused him too much pain and left me down here, I was dead weight now. I heard Percy shout that we would get out of here together._

 _Then I was dragged to the side into Percy's arms. "What is it?"_

 _He sounded panicked. "Cliff"_

 _Then a voice surrounded us. "Did you have a nice walk?"_

 _I gripped onto Percy tighter, suddenly something grabbed my arm and tried to drag me away. My reflexes kicked in, and I judo flipped the hag putting my elbow to its neck. I felt it dissolve beneath me. In that moment I felt so alone, I screamed._

" _Percy!"_

 _There was nothing, I couldn't feel him anymore. What if the arai killed him, what if Iapetus decided that he wanted to kill Percy for revenge? Percy couldn't fight both, what if he decided he would be better off on his own?_

" _Percy, why did you leave me?"_

 _I was crying, I thought Percy loved me. Why would he just go and save himself? I thought it was the two of us together forever. What happened to never being separated again? I had to find him, he wouldn't just leave me without reason. I started to stumble around looking for him._

 _Suddenly my vision cleared, and I saw Percy his eyes glazed, Riptide by his hand. Iapetus was standing over him, grinning maniacally. I started to scream for Percy, he fell into Tartarus for me, and now he was dead. I fell onto my knees and began to cry._

 _Then a warm pair of arms was around me, scared that Iapetus was going to attack me, I kicked and thrashed but the arms just tightened their hold. Then I heard Percy's voice_

"Wake up Annabeth, Wake up. It's a dream, it's not real, wake up Wise Girl please. I am right here."

I opened my eyes only to see two sea green orbs staring back at me. I cried, Percy was alive he was here with me. We were no longer in the pit, we weren't fighting the arai we were in the big house. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into his chest and I cried. Thankful that he wasn't dead, he would never have left me alone down there.

He wrapped his arms around me and began to rub soft soothing circles on my back. We stayed like that until I stopped crying. Hesitantly I pulled myself away from his embrace and regretted it almost immediately because it was so warm. He looked into my eyes, before kissing my lips softly, full of love. When he pulled away he looked back into my eyes.

"I am right here, and I am not going anywhere. We are never getting separated again remember?"

I laughed and kissed him so glad that he was always there for me, and he knew I was always there for him. When we pulled away I realized we were in one of the bedrooms in the Big House. I looked at Percy.

"What happened?"

Percy grimaced slightly.

"When Hecate touched my forehead, I passed out. However, she visited me in my dream, she told me that she put the both of us to sleep first, because the pain of the blessing would have been excruciating. Simply because the amount of information being shoved into our brains. Then she left, and I woke up next door. I immediately realized you weren't beside me and went looking for you to make sure you were okay. That's when I heard you scream, do you want to talk about it?"

I smiled at him glad that his first concern was how I was feeling.

"I dreamt back when we were fighting the arai, only instead of Bob healing me, my vision cleared, and I saw that he had killed you."

Thinking about it made me tear up again, but Percy started rubbing circles on my arm drawing me back to the present.

"It's okay Wise Girl. It was just a dream."

Slowly he stopped rubbing circles on my arm, and pulled me off the bed, dragging me towards the door.

"Come on Wise Girl let's go find Chiron, and then get some dinner I am starving."

I looked out the window and saw the sun setting, we must have been asleep for over half the day. I let Percy drag me before catching up to him and intertwining our fingers. With that we walked to the pavilion to find Chiron in a comfortable silence.

 **Harry's POV: _**

How dare that bloody woman makes fun of my parents like that, I feel she got what she bloody deserved. As I was walking however, Vernon's words hit me like a ton of bricks. I had used magic outside of school, they were going to expel me. I would lose the one escape I had from the Dursleys.

What was I going to do? Maybe I could beg to Dumbledore, he might be able to let me keep going to Hogwarts. I collapsed next to a light pole, that's what I will do. I will go to the Leaky Cauldron, from their I will find Dumbledore and plead my case.

Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes in front of me, and out came a big black dog. It didn't seem like a normal dog, like it belonged to the world of magic. I pulled out my wand so that I could defend myself. Before I could react though a loud screeching could be heard, and in front of me stood the Knight Bus.

"All aboard the Knight Bus, emergency transport for all stranded witches and wizards. Well what are you standing there for? Come on now get on, ain't got all night."

I shrugged my shoulders before reaching for my bag.

"No, no, no don't worry about it, I'll get it."

Hesitantly I stepped away from my, and I walked onto the bus. I was amazed at the sight. The massive three-story bus had a chandelier hanging in the middle of the three levels, and on every single level was a bed. I slowly walked past a couple of beds, one of which someone was already asleep on, and I found one towards the end on the first floor. The conductor shouted to the driver

"Where ya going boy?"

"Leaky Cauldron"

The conductor turned to a shrunken head.

"Next stop, leaky cauldron Dre."

I don't know why I was so shocked when the head responded.

"Come on Earn let's go."

After quite the ride, the Knight Bus stopped in front of the Leaky Cauldron. The second I stepped out, along with my stuff the bus was off again going at incredible speeds. I dragged my trunk towards the Leaky Cauldron, where Tom met me and told me that the Minister wanted to see me. With that he waved his wand and my trunks disappeared, hopefully to my room.

All the while, on our way to the Minister. I realized that this was probably to tell me that I had been kicked out of Hogwarts. That I would be going to jail and be banned from using magic ever again. I would be forced to live with the Dursleys until I could finally move out on my own.

Before I could think any more on my punishment we arrived at the door. Tom opened it and led me in, where the Minister had his head in the fireplace.

"-ery well in exchange for letting some Americans take the position of groundskeepers. I want to add dementors to guard the grounds surrounding Hogwarts. That is final, now we must talk later."

With that he pulled his head out and turned to face me.

"Aha, Harry good to see you hope everything is well. I'll tell ya your use of magic gave us quite the headache. But a team was dispatched immediately, her memories were wiped, and she was sent safely back home. No harm done."

I just stared at the Minister.

"Does that mean I am expelled from Hogwarts?"

"No, no, heavens no. Times are tricky right now Harry, but we still understand when something is an accident. Now I should say that you should probably stay here for the weekend until term starts. That way we won't have another accident."

I looked at the Minister.

"The real reason you want me to stay Minister is because of Sirius Black isn't it?"

The Minister's face paled drastically, but then a second later it was back to its normal color and the Minister looked as happy as ever.

"No, no, no Harry. While Sirius is a peculiar case you can believe me, the Ministry has everything under control, and there isn't anything you need to worry about. We are just looking to make sure you are safe. Now off to bed Tom can show you to your room, don't worry about payment I will cover it for ya Harry. Oh, and I took the liberty of getting your school books for you this year."

With that I stood up, understanding that the Minister no longer wanted to talk, and I didn't want him to change his mind about me going to Hogwarts for the underage use of magic.

"Oh, and Harry while you're here it would best to not wander."

I nodded my head towards the Minister while Tom led me to my room, he put the books on the desk before giving me a friendly nod and going back downstairs. I was then all alone.

Deciding I had the whole weekend I just got underneath the covers of the bed. Maybe Ron and Hermione will be here tomorrow, and I can walk around Diagon Alley with them to help stop the boredom I know I am going to have waiting her this weekend. With that thought in mind I was wondering what this year would be like and hoped that it wouldn't be as exciting as the previous two years. I just wanted one normal school year for once. Finally, I drifted off into a nice sleep.

 **Percy POV: _**

After finding Chiron and letting him know we were awake, he gave us our tickets, letting us know our plan left late at night Thursday. I took the tickets and hated the fact that we left tomorrow night, I still had to pack and visit my mom tomorrow where she would hate me for leaving again.

Annabeth suggested that we went to bed right after dinner, and I agreed, it would be an extremely long day tomorrow. So, after grabbing some of the BBQ and sacrificing the best piece to Poseidon, Hecate, and Athena. In hopes that she would help protect Annabeth from anymore nightmares. I ate in silence thinking about everything I had to do the next day.

The conch horn sounded for the campfire, and instead of heading that direction Annabeth and I went to my cabin. After changing into some Pj's I crawled into bed, and Annabeth followed shortly after. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the back of her head, wishing her goodnight before drifting off into a nice dreamless sleep.

I woke up the next morning to Annabeth's beautiful face. She looked so calm and peaceful, I grabbed my monster proof iPod and took a picture before kissing her nose and waking her up. She smiled at me.

"Good morning Seaweed Brain."

"Good morning Wise Girl, let's get ready and pack. I would like to bring our suitcases to my mom's with us and just leave from there to the airport."

Annabeth nodded her head.

"Sounds good, I will go run over to my cabin to grab a few things say goodbye and then we can leave."

I kissed her lips, she kissed me back softly before I pulled back. I knew what this would lead to and sadly we didn't have time.

"Sounds good to me, let me know if you want some help."

She smiled at me before turning and running in the bathroom to shower and change. While she was doing that, I was cleaning up my cabin and grabbing the essentials I needed for the trip.

I packed all of my Ambrosia and Nectar supply as I imagined Annabeth would, I didn't know if we would be able to buy any in the wizarding world.

I also packed about 50 drachmas for IM'ing if needed. I then started looking at clothes to pack. Hecate said since we weren't students there was no uniform, we would only have to wear robes above what we were wearing most of the time. So, I grabbed about 6 pairs of jeans, 5 T-shirts, and one nice dress shirt.

I imagined that they might want us to dress up every now and then. I also grabbed a pair of tennis shoes and black dress shoes, along with a belt. I then grab some workout clothes, just because I am on a quest/vacation doesn't mean I can slack off on training. I also grabbed a pair of swim trunks, Hecate had mentioned there was a lake.

Feeling satisfied, because Riptide was always with me I zipped up my suitcase ready to leave. I checked the time and saw that almost an hour had passed so I set my iPod down, and then before I forgot threw the charger in the bag as well. I grabbed my stuff and went to the Athena cabin, as always, the owl on the head looked to stare into my soul. I knocked on the door and Annabeth answered ready to go.

We made our way to the big house where shockingly the rest of the seven along with Chiron, Nico, Mr. D, and Will waited. It was a rough goodbye Jason told me to call if we ever needed help and he along with everyone else would be on the first flight over. Nico shook my hand, and I wrapped him into a hug and rub his head. He gave me a half-hearted glare and I smirked at him.

"If ya need me Perce give a shout and Mrs. O'Leary and myself will be over immediately along with Will."

I nodded at him, and after many more heartfelt goodbyes. Annabeth and I began our walk to the hill, I was carrying my bag, and one of Annabeth's as she carried the other. We made it to the top of the hill where the taxi I called earlier was waiting at the bottom. We made our way down to the bottom of the hill where the taxi driver helped me put the suitcases in the trunk. I thanked him before getting in the backseat next to Annabeth wrapping my arm around her, while she leaned into my chest. Her eyes were slightly watery as were mine. It was always hard saying goodbye. I leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"It will be alright, we will be back next summer for sure."

After I told the driver my mom's address, we made our way there in comfortable silence. Once we arrived I paid the driver, went to the back and grabbed my bag, as well as one of Annabeth's while she grabbed the other. We walked up the steps before stopping in front of my mom's door and I was so nervous. She probably thought Annabeth and I were going to stay here until next summer.

Annabeth nudged my shoulder and I smiled at her appreciatively, she knew how hard this was for me. With that I knocked on my mom's door, I could hear some rustling behind the door before a muffled.

"One second."

I was bouncing on my feet with anxiety about seeing her again. There was a click, the sound of the door being unlocked, and then my mom was in front of me. She had bags under her eyes, but they lit up when she saw me, before pulling me into a hug. I hadn't seen her since the end of the second Gigantomery. When we pulled apart she immediately went over to Annabeth and pulled her into a bone crushing hug as well. Once the greetings were out of the way, my mother ushered us inside before shutting the door.

Once inside I noticed that Paul wasn't home, my mother almost as if she could sense my question answered.

"Paul is at the school, he has to make some lesson plans for the start of the term. Speaking of which I was thinking we could go and get the two of you enrolled tomorrow morning."

Hearing the enthusiasm in her voice almost made me cry and throw away this stupid quest, but Annabeth gripped my hand in comfort rubbing her thumb along my knuckles. Annabeth also thankfully spoke up because I couldn't stand to tell her.

"Actually Sally, we came here to talk about that. Percy and I are going to a boarding school in Britain on a quest for the gods."

My mom's face fell almost immediately, she looked absolutely heartbroken.

"So, you two are going away again? To save the world presumably."

I nodded my head tears threatening to fall from my eyes. My mom came to me and wrapped me in a hug. I dropped Annabeth's hand and hugged my mom back hard, I didn't want to leave her again.

When my mom started stroking my back whispering that she would be alright, and I needed to be careful, I couldn't help it and I started crying into her shoulder. I gripped her a little tighter telling her I would IM once a week. After a minute I realized Annabeth was standing off to the side, and my mom must have been thinking the same thing because we both opened our arms and Annabeth joined in the group hug and cry fest. My mom was Annabeth's closest thing to a real mom and I knew this hurt her as well. We stayed like that for what felt like hours but was really a couple of minutes before we separated.

After wiping my eyes my mom set down on the couch, and I sat down on the love seat beside the couch and Annabeth sat down beside me. My mom spoke up after a couple of seconds.

"I want you both to explain everything. I know this isn't just some normal boarding school in Britain."

I nodded my head and preceded to explain to her everything, about the wizards, Hecate's blessing, the shopping, and the fact that our plane left tonight at 9:00. When I told her about the plane her face fell.

"Won't your father's brother blast you out of the sky?"

my mom asked almost fearful.

"No mine and Annabeth's parents along with some others convinced him not to."

She seemed to relax a little bit, but I could tell she was sad about us not even getting to stay the night here. Then a determined look came across her face.

"Very well then, I am going to make you both a goodbye dinner, along with some blue cookies for the trip. It's noon now, if we hurry everything will be finished by the time Paul gets home."

I nodded my head and Annabeth and I got up and followed my mom out the door.

It was quite the dinner. After we got back from the store Paul was home, so while mom made the food, Annabeth and I told Paul what was going on. Half way through though my mom called Annabeth into the kitchen to help prepare the food so I finished explaining everything to Paul. Once I finished I told him mom was going to be a wreck once I left and that he needed to be there for her. After that we shook hands and went into the kitchen for dinner.

It was a solemn dinner, mostly because it wouldn't be long until Paul and my mom would drive us to the airport and see us off. Once everybody finished eating we started talking about random things until there was a knock on the door. Paul got up saying he would get and disappeared. After a minute or so Paul yelled back at us saying it was for us. Confused we all got up and made our way to the door.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement in the door stood my dad, and Annabeth's mom. I quickly motioned for Paul to get out of the way, I would hate for one of them to kill him for disrespecting them on accident. I tried to act nonchalant even though I was panicking on the inside, what in the world did they want? Thankfully Annabeth grabbed my hand giving me the courage to continue.

"Dad Athena, why don't you come in."

My dad gave me a small half-hearted smile before walking in, Athena behind him glaring at Annabeth's and mine intertwined hands. My dad was in his usual khaki shorts and Bermuda T-shirt, meanwhile Athena was in what looked like a professional grey business suit.

My mom gave dad a small smile and he smiled back before looking at Paul. He walked over and shook his hand.

"Paul its good to see you again, I hope you and Sally are doing well."

Paul nodded his head, and clearly getting that dad was asking for privacy offered his hand to mom.

"Dear, why don't we finish cleaning up. I'll wash you dry?"

Mom nodded her head before grabbing her hand going into the kitchen with them gone Athena decided to sit down in the only chair while Dad sat down on the couch. Annabeth and I moved back to the love seat, waiting patiently for the two of them to get to the reason as to why they were there. Athena was the one to speak up.

"Daughter, Perseus, Poseidon and myself have seen it fit to help the two of you in this quest of sorts. While Europe is not Alaska we have very little strength over there. For that reason, the gods assistance would be little to none."

Annabeth and I nodded our heads we suspected as much.

"It has also been a long time since any demigods have been in Europe so while you are outside the school's protections be sure to be on your best guard. Since this is the case, the two of us have decided to help. My daughter, while it was impossible to retrieve your original knife. I had Hephaestus make you a new one, with which was enchanted into a charm on this bracelet."

Athena then produced a beautiful charm bracelet on which had a charm of a bronze celestial knife, that looked exactly alike to that of the one she lost in Tartarus. When Athena handed the bracelet to Annabeth she instinctively pulled the charm, and then in her hand was what looked essentially like the one she had lost. Annabeth had tears in her eyes as she went to hug her mother.

Athena looked shocked at first before slowly hugging her back. After awkwardly sitting there for about a minute Annabeth returned to my side staring at her knife in awe. My father cleared his throat.

"My son, my gift to you shall be waiting in London."

I nodded my head, and with that the two of them stood up, ending the conversation. Annabeth and I stood up as well I looked at my father and he smiled at me.

"You two have done much for Olympus, and for that we owe you much. Do not worry about Zeus should he decide to affect your trip he will have war with a majority of the council along with Hades. Many recognize your contributions, and my eldest Brother favors you two."

With that we turned our heads and the two gods flashed back to presumably to Olympus. My mother and Paul came back in after that solemn looks on their faces. I looked at the time, and realized it was time to go. Annabeth and I grabbed our suitcases and followed the two out to the Prius.

Annabeth and I sat in the back while mom and Paul were in the front. The drive was silent and solemn, and after a 20-minute drive Annabeth and I said our goodbyes. It hurt so much but it had to be done, people would die if Annabeth and I didn't help. After almost a half hour getting through airport security and overall people traffic we were waiting at the gate.

Our plane got delayed by a half hour, and I was certain that it was Zeus showing how unhappy he was that I was going to be in his domain for so long. I yawned out of pure exhaustion. Annabeth smiled at me and started to run her fingers through my hair, I smiled in pure bliss.

I moved around until my head was in her lap and she just smiled lightly still running her fingers through my hair. The airport wasn't that crowded so there was enough room for me to lay down comfortably.

"Take a short nap Seaweed Brain, I will wake you up when they call us for boarding."

I grinned at her before closing my eyes still feeling her hand run through my hair.

"Percy, they are starting to board. Come on wake up."

I groaned rolling my face, so it was against Annabeth's stomach.

"But I don't wanna go yet I'm so comfy."

Annabeth slapped my head.

"Come on Seaweed Brain it's time to go."

I groaned some more before sitting up and shaking the sleep out of my head. I looked around and noticed the other 80 some people milling about getting ready to board. I grabbed mine and Annabeth's carry on bags before walking up to the desk producing our tickets. The lady scanned them before letting us through.

I gotta say when the gods have someone travel, they do it in style. First class was insane, I quickly took a seat and Annabeth sat beside me. We were waiting for about 20 minutes before I felt the plane moving and quickly grabbed Annabeth's hand.

She smiled softly at me before rubbing soft circles with her thumb on the back of my hand. She knew that despite the fact Zeus said he wouldn't harm the flight, a child of the sea did not like to be in the air.

"It will be okay Percy."

I nodded shakily has the plane got ready for takeoff. I squeezed Annabeth's hand a little tighter, thankfully she didn't seem to mind though. Suddenly there was a loud roar and I was shoved back into my seat has the plane took off at what felt like Mach 5.

After an agonizing 10 minutes we were at cruising altitude and I was pretty sure I looked like a ghost. Annabeth flagged down a flight attendant and whispered something to her that I couldn't make out. However, when she returned she had some pills that she gave to Annabeth. Before she could tell me what they were the pilot came over the intercom.

"Good Evening, this is your captain speaking. I just wanted to let everyone know that we should be arriving in London at 9:00 in the morning on Friday. Now I have been informed that should anyone be hungry the meal being provided is fish with scallops. Thank you."

I paled even more if that was possible and I thought about cursing out Zeus if I thought he wouldn't strike me down for doing so. That asshole probably had them serve fish out of spite, and as if he heard my inner thoughts there was a loud rumble of thunder that seemed almost mocking. I would be lying if I said that didn't scare me, and I didn't practically leap into Annabeth's lap to which she just laughed. After calming me down she handed me the two pills she got from the flight attendant.

"Percy take these it will help you relax and fall asleep. I will wake you up when we make it okay?"

I nodded before popping the pills like they were tic tacs and proceeded to wrap myself in a blanket before making it so that I was comfortable before waiting for the pills to kick in. After what felt like an eternity I fell asleep with my hand firmly intertwined with Annabeth's.

 **Hey guys, sorry this is chapter was a bit of a filler. The next one however is going to be the two of them going shopping. Harry will also get to meet those two for the first time, so next chapter is going to be good. Be sure to follow, favorite and review. With that I will see you guys next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I am back with another chapter, and like I said last time this one is going to be full of stuff so enjoy. Also, if you want to follow me on twitter neptunerover, its where I will post all updates, and check out my friends YouTube channel: Mason Makes Videos you might be able to get a sneak peak of the next chapter.**

 **I do not own PJO or Harry Potter.**

 **Unexpected Allies**

 **Harry's POV: _**

When I woke up It was around 10 o'clock in the morning and I was still tired, but I still wanted to do something so as to not waste the day away. Deciding to make Hermione proud of me I figured it wouldn't hurt to take a glance at some of the books before the start of the term. I went to grab the Care of the Magical Creatures book, that looked odd with a belt around the book keeping it close.

I undid the buckle only for the book to then suddenly grow eyes, I looked at the book amazed before it started chomping and trying to eat me. I dropped the book and the mental thing went for my feet, I ran for the bed jumping on it which thankfully the book couldn't instead it just slid under the bed.

I peeked underneath to see if it was still there, and it was but it started to chomp towards me again, so I pulled myself back up only to have the thing slither back underneath the bed. I came up with a plan and untied my shoe before throwing it in front of the bed. The book as expected immediately went to it and started to chomp down on my shoe. So, I jumped on the book satisfied that my weight seemed to knock it out.

When I looked up Hedwig was just staring at me like. "Are you done yet? I'm hungry."

I shook my head before grabbing the belt and locking it up tight around the book, whoever our teacher for Care of Magical Creatures was, they were absolutely mental. Deciding that the universe didn't want me to study I gave Hedwig a treat before going downstairs hoping I could get some food from Tom.

As I was getting ready to make my way down the stairs to the bar, two people walked in both looked to be about 17. Normally I wouldn't care all that much, but they looked out of place. First their clothes looked a lot like muggle clothes and they had suitcases with them. Second, they were looking everywhere, like they weren't really sure if they were in the right place or not. I figured they were a random couple that walked in here by accident, considering they were kind of looking at all the magic going on in the room in awe.

The boy was tall probably a little over 6 feet and he looked like a Greek god, with clearly defined muscles and a face that looked like it was carved from marble. The girl however was stunningly beautiful, she had blonde curly hair that reminded me of princess curls, with high cheekbones, and an angular face.

Both of them were tanned like they just came from a year long stay in the Mediterranean, however when the boy looked up at me and we locked eyes I was shocked, his eyes actually looked like the sea with untold power in them. He nudged the girl and she looked at me as well and her eyes were a stunning grey that made her look incredibly intimidating, and all the more beautiful.

I noticed their intertwined hands and figured they were a couple. I was about to introduce myself when none other than Dumbledore beat me too it. I didn't realize Dumbledore was here, the three of them conversed for a while and I started to make my way to the bar to ask Tom for some food. Right as I sat down however Dumbledore tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hello Harry, I heard about the unfortunate incident with your aunt. How are you doing?"

I looked at Dumbledore and noticed that the two-other people were standing behind him kind of awkwardly like they didn't know what to do.

"I'm good professor, if you don't mind me asking who the two people behind you are?"

"Oh, yes these are just two new faculty I have decided to add this year to help around the castle. Harry meet Perseus Jackson, and Annabeth Chase."

The boy nodded his head and stuck out his hand. "You can call me Percy."

I grabbed his hand and already decided he would be better than Percy Weasley, he had that troublemaker grin and a certain glint in his eye. The girl then stuck out her hand as well.

"Nice to meet you Harry, I'm Annabeth."

I shook her hand as well, they both were from America they had a strong accent. Dumbledore patted me on the shoulder.

"Well we must be off Harry, much to do. I look forward to seeing you at the feast this year. Oh, and I heard that Miss Granger, and the Weasley family will be here a bit later."

With that the three of them walked towards the back exit, and towards the entrance to Diagon Alley. The two of them seemed like nice people, especially that Percy fellow. I hoped they would be nice teachers like Hagrid, and nothing like Snape or Filch. It wasn't until later that night when I was lying in bed that it dawned on me they didn't already know who I was or stare openly at my scar.

 **Annabeth POV: _**

The flight over was long and tiring, I now understood what people were talking about when they talked about jet lag. Thankfully Percy slept through most of the flight, so my hand wasn't broken by the time we landed. Once we were out in baggage claim Percy grabbed two bags while I grabbed the other. The only thing Hecate told us to do when we got here was to go to a pub called the Leaky Cauldron.

So, Percy walked outside, and in his best New York fashion whistled down a taxi. Once we put our stuff in the trunk we climbed in the backseat, I gave him the address to the Leaky Cauldron which Hecate had thankfully given me as we left knowing Percy would have lost it. Percy looked at me a little confused and I just whispered Hecate and he nodded before looking out the window, intertwining our fingers. I smiled before looking outside my window as well admiring the Architecture.

It was a long and silent car ride once we arrived Percy grabbed two bags and I grabbed the other one and we made our way inside. Now it's one thing to be told magic is real, it's a completely other thing to see it in person, and I was in shock. I glanced at Percy and saw he felt the same way.

After a second, I felt someone staring at us, but before I could find who it was Percy nudged me towards the stairs and I saw a boy who looked about 13 or 14 and reminded me a lot of Percy when we were younger. Scrawny, with unruly black hair, and green eyes not a sea green though. Suddenly an old man was in front of us.

"Hello, I am Albus Dumbledore, are you two by chance from America?"

We nodded our head, remembering Hecate mention his name Percy spoke up.

"Yes, you are the headmaster right, of Hogwarts? Hecate sent us"

Dumbledore smiled kindly like that of Chiron. "Yes, I am the headmaster, what is your names?"

I stuck out my hand. "I am Annabeth Chase, and this is Perseus Jackson, but call him Percy."

Dumbledore smiled at us, we talked for a while about the magical world and what all we should expect. Eventually we got around to the person we were to help protect, Harry Potter. When Dumbledore mentioned what he looked like, I remembered the boy on the stairs. When I said this Dumbledore looked grim as though Harry Potter shouldn't be here and somewhere else.

At our looks of curiosity Dumbledore talked about how there was protections around Harry's house with his aunt, that made him much safer than anywhere else. At that Dumbledore looked around and noticed him just sitting down at the bar. I thought it was odd that a 13-year-old would be at a bar, but I didn't feel it was my place to say anything.

Dumbledore introduced us, and we got to talking for a while before we were off to Diagon Alley. After walking out the back door we were at a brick wall. I was confused, and I could tell that Percy was too, before we could say anything Dumbledore touched a number of bricks in a certain order and the wall slowly disappeared to reveal what I believed to be Diagon Alley.

Now as someone who has seen and helped redesign Olympus I can say that while Diagon Alley was not up to that level it was truly magical. Everyone was wearing robes and some witches were wearing hats. However, most people stopped to wave and say hi to Dumbledore. Which got me to thinking that he must be a prominent member of wizard society. I also realized we didn't know much about the magical world other than the defensive spells and other basic spells which she blessed us with.

"Headmaster, I was wondering what is this world like? Our benefactor only taught us a basic spell, as well as defensive spells, but we do not know much besides that. Would you care to fill us in?"

Dumbledore looked at me and I could see a twinkle in his eye, similar to that of Chiron.

"Yes, my dear, I suppose that would be beneficial come Floreans's ice cream is right around the corner."

After walking a little way, we came across, and passing all sorts of interesting and cool looking stores, we came to a nice little ice cream parlor. And which the second we sat down a woman came and immediately welcomed Dumbledore. They chatted for a second before she asked what we all wanted, when Percy and I said we didn't have any money the woman shook it off and said if we were here with Albus then we wouldn't need worry.

Albus apparently got his usual, I got a strawberry sundae, while Percy got blueberry. A second later the ice cream appeared, and we got to talking about the magical world. Some of the most important things that Albus mentioned was that of the Ministry of Magic, as well as that of some evil creatures called Dementors that Dumbledore said he was forced to have around the school for the year. He also told us the spell we would need to deter them "Expecto Patronum" Which I instantly knew how to do thanks to Hecate.

He told us that they were there to protect Harry from Sirius Black and what happened to cause Sirius Black to go after Harry Potter to begin with. Although Dumbledore did say he had some doubts that Sirius would betray his friends as such. It is why he wanted to talk to Sirius before the Ministry or Dementors found him.

After much talking I had a better understanding of the Magical world and how to blend in better and I saw Percy understood a lot more as well. Dumbledore looked at us with that same twinkle waiting for more questions, he had been explaining things for almost an hour. When we didn't say anything, he spoke up.

"If that is all your questions, we should go to Gringotts the most prominent bank here in the wizarding world, after which sadly I must depart. but I trust you both will have no problems exploring and finding what you need on your own."

We nodded our heads and Dumbledore lead us to a great white marble building that towered over all of the other shops in Diagon Alley. It was quite intimidating if I hadn't seen Olympus before. White steps lead up to two giant bronze doors, where two small creatures stood guard in a uniform of scarlet and gold. Dumbledore nodded his head at them and they did in turn only to look at us and stare with a face of disbelief before quickly concealing it. We walked to the bronze doors into an entrance hall that held two silver doors which presumably lead to the lobby guarded by another two goblins, both staring at Percy and I in shock.

There were words written on the two silver doors however that with the cursive writing was almost impossible to read. After looking at it for several seconds though I began to piece together what it said.

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

Before we walked with the ominous warning on the doors Dumbledore stopped us.

"Before we go in I want to inform you that Gringotts is operated by goblins who are very greedy wizards, and do not like wizards very much. They don't like being stared at."

Percy and I quickly said "okay" before we continued on into Gringotts. Once inside the silver doors all the goblins stopped and turned to look at Percy and I for what felt like a split second before continuing back to what they were doing, it was quite eerie. Dumbledore either not noticing or not caring about the weird reaction continued forward to one of the teller stands where he waited for us patiently.

"Now Hogwarts can provide you two with the necessary funds to start here just tell the clerk you are the new groundskeepers of Hogwarts and need your first paycheck in an advancement. Now I must be off good luck."

With that he was off, back towards the entrance. Percy and I slowly made our way up to the one of the tellers who quickly gave what seemed to be a smile of satisfaction to the other goblins before turning to look at us.

"Welcome to Gringotts what can I do for you?"

Percy spoke up for us. "Uhh well we are the new groundskeepers of Hogwarts and would like to take or first paycheck as an advancement, we also have some American money if we can convert that here."

The goblin looked at us puzzled. "Are you two not Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase?"

At the mention of Percy's full name, I could tell he was on edge, as was I. Not only did they use his full name, they also knew both our names without us telling them. I spoke up this time.

"And how might you know this?"

The goblin smirked at us before talking. "Unlike those pathetic wizards who think they are above everything else most other creatures here know that there are higher powers not to be trifled with, and we here at Gringotts are no fools. Come your kind has special vaults, also these were given to us by The Rich One for you two."

The goblin handed us each a small leather pouch mine was leather with a great grey owl on the front outlined in gold with diamond encrusted eyes. In the corner of the pouch was a dark helm and I knew this was a gift from Hades. I looked at Percy's pouch and saw that it was leather like mine but had a great black Pegasus on the front outlined in gold, with sea green gyms for eyes, and sea green gems studded into the wings making them sparkle. In the corner was again the Helm of Darkness the telltale signs it was from Hades. Deciding I would remind Percy to sacrifice some food to the Lord of the Underworld later we followed the goblin towards presumably our vaults.

While we were walking the goblin mentioned that the pouches had been enchanted to hold an infinite amount of gold and cash, and if needed could produce money of any currency minus that of wizards. I grabbed Percy's hand when I noticed we were going into a mining shaft. While Hades was much nicer to Percy then Zeus, the gifts speak of that, I also knew it was in his D.N.A to fear tight underground spaces just as he fears being in the air. He gave me a small smile and we continued walking a couple more feet before coming to a mine cart.

The goblin quickly got in followed by Percy and myself, before pulling a lever and we were off into the mine at breakneck speeds. Had I not been a demigod I was pretty sure I would have died from the extreme G forces we received going down into the dimly lit cave. Once we stopped I had a hard time keeping my lunch down, and I could see Percy was a sickly shade of green as well.

The goblin got of the cart patiently waiting for us to get our bearings. When I finally felt like I could look up without puking I noticed we were in a cavern that had a single vault door made of what seemed to be imperial gold, with two torches emblazoned on top, the symbol of Hecate, along with two torches on either side of the vault that came alive with Greek fire when Percy and I stepped forward.

"The goddess Hecate is the only vault the Gringotts holds for the gods of Mount Olympus, for the sole reason that mostly it is only her demigod children that visit the wizarding world. It is the also the only vault that we goblins do not know much of what is inside, in fear of provoking the goddess's wrath."

It made sense, so Percy and I walked up to the vault, where Percy slowly put his hand up to the door that began to creak and turn as it was opened. Inside there was mounds of wizard currency along with Drachmas, as well as swords, shields, and armor of the most intricate design. I realized however that Percy and I had no idea about the wizard currency. So, as I turned around to ask the goblin I noticed a piece of paper on the back of the vault that explained the value of a galleon to sickle to knut and the conversions. I was thankful, I didn't want to seem like a complete idiot. Percy and I quickly grab quite a lot of money having no idea how much everything might cost before deciding to look around the grand vault for a minute.

Which sadly one of the most interesting things we found was a wand in a box that belonged to some Merlin guy. Deciding we explored enough we returned to our goblin friend.

"Did you both get all that you need?"

We nodded our heads and the goblin hopped in the cart. "Then come on then."

After getting in the cart and bracing myself against Percy who looked just as unwary about the idea of getting back through the metal death trap or mining cart. Then we were off at breakneck speeds back to Gringotts.

After finally leaving the goblin bank with a decent amount of the wizard currency Percy and I decided to explore a little bit. Everywhere we walked however there seemed to be a poster of the Sirius Black we were supposed to protect Harry from. We had a silent agreement to try and bring him to Dumbledore before the Dementors gave him a kiss, because it sounded horrible.

The first shop we came across was Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions. After many promises and a threat, I convinced Percy that we needed to get at least a few robes, so we don't stick out like sore thumbs.

We walked in side where a nice woman was waiting behind the counter.

"Hello how are you two today, what can I help you with?"

"Hi, we are from America and just wanted to get a few professor robes for Hogwarts, as well as a set of dress robes."

The woman nodded kindly before grabbing some different sizes robes and handing them to us and showing us a dressing room. After trying on the ones, she gave us and walking out to her, where she used magical tape measures, and making marks on the robes to get the perfect fit. She then told us to come back later in the day and the robes would be ready. I had ended up getting a grey dress robe, while Percy got sea-green, on top of the black Hogwarts teacher robes.

After leaving Madam Malkins we went into a shop next door where they sold quills. After seeing a few that had enchantments on them that we had no idea what they did Percy and I just bought some regular quills before moving on.

We passed by a store called Broomstixs and after walking in and seeing that the broomsticks was a type of flying Percy promptly dragged me out. Then we made our way to a place called Eyelops Owl Emporium, the second we walked in the door all the owls in the area stared at Percy like he was Gaea. Then at once the voices bombarded me.

" _What is that Sea-spawn doing here."_

" _Let's kill him Lady Athena shall reward us"_

" _No, Phillip Poseidon would most surely seek revenge."_

" _Let's shit on him."_

I grinned at that one, before talking back to them.

" _No, I ask that all of you don't harm my boyfriend please."_

At once they seemed to realize that I was a daughter of Athena. And immediately I heard a flurry of yes m-lady's before they all went back to what they were doing beforehand. Percy and I walked around a bit and I started to get a headache from all the voices in my head. Percy reached forward to grab my shoulder to provide some sort of comfort when a owl literally pooped on his head and I had a sneaking suspicion it was Phillip.

Percy groaned, before asking the clerk at the counter where the bathroom was. Who after imploring that he was sorry for the owl's behavior, and that they usually didn't do anything along that line told him it was in the back. While Percy was cleaning the crap out of his hair, I found a beautiful Great Grey Owl who told me his name was Carmine.

I went to the Clerk before paying for the owl as well as buying some treats for him. Percy came out shortly after with slightly damp hair. I gave him a kiss for coming with me before grabbing Carmine's cage and handing Percy his treats so that they could build a healthy relationship before making our way out the store.

Carmine however stayed quiet about Percy, so I took it as a win. The next store we saw was Flourish & Blotts, after taking detour inside and I saw it was full of books about the wizarding world. We spent nearly an hour inside while I grabbed a lot of books about the wizards and a few on some basic spells. Percy found some about wizard wars, as well as potion making, which I recommended because I thought it might be something Percy wants to work on in his spare time.

We left the bookstore weighed down by all of the books we were carrying, I suggested we go get our wands and drop some stuff off in our room at the Leaky Cauldron Carmine hooted in response. Dumbledore had said a room would be given to us from Hogwarts, and we would ride up with the students on the train. Percy and I walked up to Ollivanders before Percy opened the door like a gentleman before following me inside.

It was quite a dusty and cluttered place. Nothing like I expected, considering this is the best place to get your wand. The sole source of a wizard's power. A quaint old man with wide pale eyes immediately sparked with light when he saw us.

"Hello, Hello, come in, come in. How can I help you?"

Percy spoke up. "Hello sir, we are from America who came due to a job opening at Hogwarts, we were curious if we could each get wands? Ours were destroyed in America."

"Ah I see, well let's get to work then. Hold out your wand arm."

Just like Madam Malkins magical tape measures began to measure everything about Percy's arm. Ollivander hummed in response before walking through the cluttered shelves and using his wand to float a multitude of dusty boxes and bringing them back out.

"Blackthorn, ten & a half inches, unyielding, unicorn hair."

Percy grabbed the wand but looked dumbfounded on what to do. Ollivander thankfully seemed to understand before saying.

"Come on now, give it a wave."

Percy went to wave the wand however the second he did a small crack appeared on the wood and a bright light was seen inside. Ollivander quickly grabbed the wand out of his hand.

"My god boy, you have some powerful magic inside you. Try this one. Black Walnut, ten inches, unyielding, Unicorn Hair."

When Percy went to wave this wand, it actually nearly exploded with multiple cracks coming along the wood. Ollivander hummed in thoughtfully as he gave him wand after wand, some were better, in the sense they didn't crack. Others however were not as fortunate. After going through the last wand Ollivander brought out which ended with some strong shaking in his hand before flying itself into the box.

Ollivander hummed in excitement before going back through the many rows and shelves. Percy spoke up.

"I am sorry sir I am not sure what is happening."

Ollivander practically laughed. "No, no, no, my dear boy. You are giving me the best experience since I have started selling wands I am quite excited to find one that will match you. I have an idea.

Ollivander came back with a black box, however when he pulled out the wand it was a beautiful golden color that seemed to emit happiness and strength.

"English Oak, 11 inches, unyielding, Unicorn Hair."

When Percy waved this wand, there was a shockwave throughout the entire building like a small earthquake, followed by the scent of the ocean throughout the entire shop. The wand also seemed to gain a glow, and was now almost radiating strength and comfort, like a friend you could always count on no matter what. He looked at Ollivander dumbfounded.

"I believe we have found you a wand my boy. That wand is the first of its kind, extremely loyal due to the combination of the English Oak and Unicorn Hair. The power in that wand is only imaginable the power of your magic along with the loyalty in the wand in itself means not much has reached this wands potential."

Ollivander turned to me, and I was suddenly a bit more anxious. With the time and struggle to find Percy a wand I hoped I wouldn't be as difficult.

"Now you, hold out your wand arm."

The process repeated with the magical tape measures measuring every part of my arm before Ollivander waved it off, going to the back and coming back with a handful of boxes.

"Here try this one dear. Blackthorn, 10 inches, flexible, Phoenix Feather."

I waved the wand for a small fissure to appear along the side before Ollivander snatched it back.

"Oh, both of you are quite powerful, this is most exciting. Cypress, 9 & half inches, unyielding, Phoenix Feather."

The wand shot a single spark before Ollivander grabbed it from my hand and handing me another.

"Hornbeam, 10 inches, sturdy, Dragon Heartstring."

When I waved this wand, nothing happened but Ollivander seemed to like the results because he smiled before putting the wand back in the box before going to the back of the store coming back with a singular grey box.

"I believe this will be the wand for you my girl."

He pulled the wand out of the box and handed to me a beautiful dark brown wand that gave off an air of knowledge.

"Walnut, 10 inches, unyielding, Phoenix Feather."

I waved the wand for the books Percy and I bought along with a few in Ollivanders shop fly to me, followed by the sound of Carmine hooting joyfully. My wand also began to emanate a sense of wisdom and thirst for knowledge. I looked at Ollivander and smiled at him gratefully.

"How much do we owe you for the wands sir?"

"7 galleons each please, it was a great pleasure finding the two of you new wands thank you."

We paid him smiling before walking out the door with our wands in our hands. I tugged Percy back to Madam Malkins and told him we might as well put our robes in our room as well Ollivanders took a while, so I imagined our robes would be ready It was about mid-day so if we hurried we could check out a few more shops before getting dinner.

After dropping everything off in our room Percy and I went to Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment. Because I did not like the idea of carrying our fragile wands in our back pockets, and this was the place that Tom the barkeep said would have something to help with that.

When Percy and I walked in we saw a whole range of various things inside that we had no idea what they did. But they had some things we knew like telescopes, after browsing for quite a while we found some wand holsters. We bought two before making our way back outside. After attaching my holster to my waist at the same time Percy did I looked and saw Harry along with two other kids head into a shop called Magical Menagerie. I figured becoming friends with the kids would be the best way to protect them so nudged Percy before following them inside the store.

 **So, what did you guys think? Let me know by leaving a review. I really appreciate it. Don't forget to follow me on twitter neptunerover and check out my friends YouTube channel: Mason Makes Videos. You guys might be able to catch me hanging out and working on this story and get a sneak peak of the next chapter. I will see you guys next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I am back with another chapter, be sure to favorite, follow, and review. It really makes my day seeing everyone's reviews. Also go follow me on twitter neptunerover, its where I will post all updates, and check out my friends YouTube channel: Mason Makes Videos you might be able to get a sneak peak of the next chapter.**

 **I do not own PJO or Harry Potter.**

 **Unexpected Allies**

 **Harry Pov:_**

Once the Americans and Dumbledore left I found myself making my way back up to my room in the Leaky Cauldron. Waiting for Ron and Hermione to show as Professor Dumbledore said. After waiting for what felt like almost an hour and dying of boredom in my room I decided my best bet would be to go downstairs and wait for my mates there.

The second I reached the landing Hermione and Ron both walked in the door the two of them looking around, searching for something or someone. Finally, their eyes met mine, and waved over at me smiling madly. I quickly made my way over to them, certain that I looked certifiably insane with my grin. Hermione was the first to speak up.

"Oh Harry, how have you been? Have you gotten your books yet?"

"I have been good Hermione, I tried to do a little bit of studying. That did not turn out well though."

She looked a little crestfallen at the fact I gave up on studying and Ron looked shocked that I even attempted.

"The Minister was kind enough to buy the books for me."

Ron was the next to speak up. "Blimey that's lucky mate, Hermione and I still need to get our books and other school supplies. We were going to go with my family but when mum found out about you being here all alone she sent us ahead. They should all be here within an hour or so, before we left she said something about n incompetent Minister."

I grinned. "Well let's get going then."

We first went to Flourish & Blotts to get the text books, I was giddy to see how they would react to the Care of Magical Creatures book. When we walked inside the first thing that I noticed was a giant cage that seemed to hold all the monster books. Ron looked a little confused and Hermione looked puzzled, but after looking at her book list she seemed to understand.

A manger quickly made his way toward us. "Hogwarts students? Third Year? Looking to get your books?"

Hermione nodded her head.

"Alright get out the way."

The manager said a bit rudely as he approached the monster book cage putting on some thick gloves, as well as grabbing a large stick.

"I have already been bitten five times today by these stupid things."

I grimaced and quickly told him that I didn't need one, as I already had one.

He grinned in relief and quickly grabbed two books, hitting all the others back with his stick. He then set the books on the table nearby, another employee came over, and while he held down one book, the manager secured a belt around it, proceeding to do the same for the other one. He then handed the books to Ron and Hermione.

"There ya go, Robbie here will help you all get your other books, I need to stay here an-. Hey!"

The manager turned back around after hearing two books start to attack each other and started hitting them away with his stick. The guy named Robbie took Hermione's and Ron's list and we left a couple minutes later with all the books they needed. Hermione got Arithmancy as well as Divination books, Which I found odd, but I figured she would tell us when she was ready.

We visited a whole mess of stores as we just walked around Diagon Alley waiting for the rest of the Weasleys to show up. We swung by the Apothecary to stock up on some potion supplies. After that Ron and I dragged Hermione to the Quidditch supply shop, where after a while she dragged the two of us out.

Finally, I ran into Eyelop's to grab some treats for Hedwig, which reminded Ron that he wanted to get some tonic for Scabbers, so we set off for the Magical Menagerie. When we walked inside I saw hundreds of animals of all types in cages. Hermione got distracted by a weird looking cat over in the corner, where she quickly went off towards it.

Ron and I made our way to the store clerk behind the counter, however I was stunned when I noticed a deep ocean blue phoenix nesting behind the clerk slightly dozing off. Ron was also staring at the bird, I have never seen one for sale, and I guess neither had Ron.

Before Ron or I could ask about the bird, the door to the shop opened, and in walked the two teachers from America. I think their names were Percy and Annabeth.

They waved at me, and I waved back Ron looked at me inquiringly, however, before I could answer the strong smell of the ocean wafted through the shop. At the same time the phoenix cried out loudly, I looked over towards it, and was amazed as I saw it surrounded by blue flames.

The clerk was clearly surprised as well, because he jumped away from the bird's cage. After a moment however, he seemed to come to a realization and asked if Percy was Perseus. Percy nodded his head, but his right hand went to his back pocket while Annabeth's hand went to her waistband.

Percy spoke up with his hand still in his back pocket.

"Yeah, but my friends call me Percy, why do you ask?"

The clerk responded. "A man came in about two days ago with this beautiful phoenix, he said I would know when the right person would walk in, and his name would be Perseus."

Percy's hand retreated from his back pocket and a look of relief washed across his face, Annabeth looked a little relieved as well. Percy then rubbed the back of his neck a bit sheepishly.

"Okay then what are some things I need to know to take care of her?"

The clerk shrugged his shoulders. "I am not for sure, the store hasn't received a phoenix in quite some time. You might try talking to the Headmaster of Hogwarts, rumor has it he has a pet phoenix. I was also told to give you this note as well. It might explain some things. I can't read it for the life of me though."

The clerk handed Percy the phoenix's cage as well as the letter. The two thanked him and made their way over to me and Ron. Annabeth was the one to speak up when we got close.

"Hey there Harry, is this your friend?"

Ron immediately started blushing, and I couldn't blame him Annabeth was extremely beautiful. If I didn't know that the two of them were dating, I would be nervous as well. I laughed a bit and said.

"Yeah this is Ron, sorry he just had a really hot pepper, and my other friend Hermione is over there looking at that cat."

Ron gave me a small glare but stuttered out a hello, Hermione looked up at her name being called and walked over to us. I could see her face get red as she looked at Percy, and I started laughing. Hermione gave me a look but composed herself a lot better than Ron and said hello.

We got to talking a little bit and Ron & Hermione found out that those two, would be coming to Hogwarts as two new grounds keepers. After a minute the two of them said their goodbyes and walked out of the store.

Hermione was the first to say something. "Those two are really nice, and they make a cute couple, we should visit them while we are at Hogwarts."

Ron seemed to deflate a bit when Hermione said they were a couple but nodded his head nonetheless. I agreed as well, they seemed really nice and would make for some good friends. The store clerk looked over at us and seemed to be waiting to see what we wanted.

Ron asked for some rat tonic, while Hermione asked about the price of the cat she was looking at. Several minutes later we walked out of the store with some rat tonic and a cat named Crookshanks.

With that, we made our way back to the Leaky Cauldron because the Weasley family should be arriving any minute.

After a couple of minutes where Ron and I played exploding snap, and Hermione watched us like we were buffoons as usual I heard the lovely voice of Molly.

"Oh, there you are Harry dear, I don't know what Fudge was thinking letting you stay here all by yourself while that awful Sirius Black is on the loose."

"What do you mean Mrs. Weasley? Why would Sirius come after me?"

She seemed startled by the question at first, but Mr. Weasley stepped in with an answer.

"Because Harry, Sirius was one of You-Know-Who's biggest supporters and you are the one that defeated You-Know-Who, many at the Ministry believe he is going to come after you Harry."

I nodded my head in acceptance, at that moment Percy and Annabeth came down into the room we were all sitting in. They waved at Hermione, Ron, and I. Then proceeded to get a table and order some food. Fred and George were the only ones to catch the two of them waving at us, so shortly after they sat down the twins were on top of us.

"Hey there Ronniekins and friends who are those two, and why did they wave at you?"

I grinned a little at the brothers nickname for Ron, it made me slightly envious of not having any siblings. But I answered the question nonetheless over Ron's indignant grumble about the nickname.

"They are from America and coming to Hogwarts this year as groundskeepers."

Fred and George seemed to look a little surprised before whispering a bit to themselves I only caught the word 'dementors' before they walked off discussing something between them. I figured probably on how to prank and mess with the foreigners. Ron Hermione and I all looked at each other like that was strange before going back to what we were doing before the Weasleys arrived. Playing exploding snap while Hermione read a book and scolded us for not studying a little bit for the first day.

However, after a short while Mr. Weasley pulled me aside to talk with me. We started walking around the craziness of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Now Harry, I shouldn't be telling you this, because the Ministry doesn't want you to know the real reason why Black is after you."

I was confused what and why the Ministry would want to hide the reason Black was after me? The look must have been portrayed on my face clearly because Mr. Weasley was quick to continue.

"The real reason Harry is because Sirius and your father use to be the close friends and we at the Ministry believe it is because of that along with his allegiance to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named that they are after you. So tomorrow the Ministry has given me cars to make sure you get to the train safely."

I was in shock, I couldn't believe that a man who was apparently best friends with my dad would betray him and then hunt me down. Slowly that shock turned into anger and by the time I sat down with Ron and Hermione I was fuming. They, noticing my anger, quickly asked what was wrong, I told them. They were shocked, and while Ron tried to take my mind off things it didn't work so I told them I was off to bed and that I would see them tomorrow when we left for King's Cross.

As I made my way up to the stairs I saw the two Americans who had apparently finished eating and were making their way up to their room as well. We talked for a bit on our way to our rooms. I found out that they were from a new magic school in America called Olympia which only accepted 20 students a year. Making the school very small with a focus on Defense Against the Dark Arts, and not a lot else.

I also learned that they wouldn't be replacing Hagrid which came as a relief, it was a concern Ron Hermione and I had had. Although they wouldn't say what Hagrid would be doing either. Finally, we reached my room and they bid me goodnight before going into their room a few doors down. I crashed onto my bed exhausted from the day and immediately went to sleep ready to start school the next day.

 **Percy Pov:_**

When Annabeth and I followed Harry and his friends to the shop which I noticed was called Magical Menagerie. I didn't expect the smell of the ocean or a sharp cry of _hello_ to enter my brain or to notice a bird covered in blue flames. The clerk asked if my name was Perseus which immediately had me reaching for riptide and Annabeth her wand. It made me think that I should start to make that my primary go to, so I don't blow my cover. But thankfully it turned out to be a nice gift from my father that he said would be here when I arrived in London.

After getting the note and cage from the clerk and putting the note in my back pocket to read later I carried the bird with me and Annabeth to talk to Harry and his friends. After finding out who his friends where we made our way back to the room me setting my cage next to Carmines and pulling out the note to read noticing it was in greek, while Annabeth pet and talked with her Owl.

 _Dear Perseus,_

 _This is a water phoenix, a rare species of the phoenix that is blue instead of red or orange her name is_ _ζαφείρι or sapphire. Because of England being so far away from our power Iris Messaging may not always be reliable. Sapphire can get to New York while an Owl cannot due to the ocean. This will allow you to send letters back home. Oh, and before I forget the spell "állaxe glóssa" should convert any book you are reading to greek, so that you have an easier time reading them. I am sorry for all that has been thrust upon you son, know that I will always have your back_

 _Sincerely Poseidon_

I smiled at the letter glancing up as Annabeth was still petting her Owl, looking prettier than the goddess of beauty herself. I got up off the bed giving my beautiful girlfriend a kiss on the cheek before setting the letter down on the table where Sapphire and Carmine were. I took the blanket off over Sapphire's cage and she chirped happily. I stroked her head and she leaned into my hand almost like a cat, cawing softly. I smiled to myself before giving her a treat that the clerk told me she would like.

My stomach chose that time to grumble loudly and Annabeth laughed a little before grabbing my hand saying.

"Come on Seaweed Brain lets go fill that empty void you call a stomach."

I laughed at her "I can't help that I am a growing boy Wise Girl."

She smirked at me, and before I knew it we were downstairs in the pub. We quickly noticed Harry was there with his friends and what seemed to be Ron's family considering they all had red hair and freckles. Annabeth and I waved over at Harry and his friends before sitting down to eat. We both laughed when we heard them interrogated by two twins that were probably Ron's older brothers thanks to our demigod senses. After that we kind of zoned out not wanting to ruin Harry's privacy.

Just as Annabeth and I finished eating we saw Harry start heading towards the stairs to his room. we immediately got up to join up paying for our stews with a couple galleons before talking with Harry about what school we came from, and why he wouldn't find it in a text book. Annabeth came up with that one when she noticed how studious and curious Hermione was and figured Hermione might try and figure out what school we came from. That is why my Wise Girl is a daughter of Athena.

Finally, we made it to our room where I immediately kicked off my shoes and laid down on the bed Annabeth not far behind we were both exhausted and knew tomorrow was going to be a long day. I took off my shirt and pants before getting under the covers and noticed Annabeth changing into PJs before getting under the covers with me. I kissed her goodnight to which she replied in full, which was quickly turned into something much more than a chaste kiss goodnight. Man was it gonna be a long night.

I woke up with Annabeth snuggled next to me her blonde hair spread out over my chest I smiled a little to myself as I remembered all the fun last night. I started to absentmindedly stroke her blonde princess curls thinking I could stay like this forever. However, a harsh squawk from Carmine and a screech from Sapphire made me jump and Annabeth to rollover looking alert awake and deadly. Somehow, I knew I was gonna pay for waking her up so suddenly, despite it not being my fault.

After noticing nothing was wrong her glare turned to me.

"Gods I can't believe you would wake me like that Percy, I mean do I wake you up like we are about to be atta-"

I kind of zoned her out and just admired how beautiful she was with her messy curls and the cute freckles on her cheeks.

"-Re you even listening to me right now Percy?"

I grinned at her before kissing her.

"Kinda, it's not my fault you look so beautiful in the morning. Plus, I can't help the two birds over there"

I said as I shrugged in their direction, she huffed but I saw the slight blush in her cheeks and her eyes shine with love. The birds screamed again, that was when I looked at the time and noticed we would be late for the train. It seemed Annabeth did as well because it was a madhouse after that.

We barely made it on time after the mad dash in our room to get everything ready, and the taxi driver I had to pay double too, so he could get us to King Cross on time. We caught Harry running head on into a brick wall and then disappearing. Annabeth and I after some debating followed.

I was stunned when we burst through the wall and into a whole separate train platform. The train's whistle brought me out of my revere, forcing Annabeth and I to hurry, putting our stuff with the teacher luggage, letting Sapphire and Carmine fly ahead while we put their cages with the rest of our stuff.

We boarded the train trying to find any compartment that wasn't full. Finally, we noticed Harry in one that had just enough room for me and Annabeth. We knocked, and Harry opened the door.

"Hey Harry, sorry, we don't want to intrude but, we couldn't find another compartment. Care if we join you?"

He shook his head before stepping aside letting us enter we noticed Ron and Hermione along with someone asleep in the corner I sat between him and Annabeth while Harry and his friends sat on the other side. We made small talk for a while before suddenly the train stopped.

I asked Harry if this happened often and he shook his head.

"No, the train has never stopped before until we reached Hogwarts."

That put Annabeth and myself on high alert quickly grabbing our wands. The second we had our wands out the lights went off and everything became extremely cold. I started to relive my worst fears and felt all the happiness sucked out of me. I could tell Annabeth was feeling the same thing, meanwhile Harry seemed to be petrified. Hecate's blessing kicked in and immediately knew we were facing dementors and how to cast the patronus charm to turn these creatures away.

However, at the same time I cast the spell thinking of the first time I kissed Annabeth underwater. The man beside us woke up and cast it as well. Three voices shouted

" _Expecto Patronum"_

Meanwhile a fourth voice screamed in pain. A beautiful and majestic Pegasus came out of my wand while Annabeth had a giant Owl, and the mystery man projected a wolf. The two dementors at the door disintegrated with the power of the three patronus charms. The mystery man seemed shocked as the dementors turned into black sand before turning to take care of Harry.

It made me wonder whether he was shocked about them on board the train, or that they disintegrated, or both. However, Annabeth and I quickly cleaned up the dust before turning to Harry noticing he was now conscious. As we made our way over I realized I was shaking, despite their short stay, the dementors had a big impact. If they stayed any longer I might have gone into a flashback.

I looked over at Annabeth and noticed she was pale and shaking, they must have affected her the same way. I grabbed her hand and interlocked our fingers giving her a reassuring squeeze which she gave one back, both of us relishing in the fact that we were safe and together. The mystery man turned to us after giving Harry a piece of chocolate.

"I am going to go talk to the conductor. Keep him safe."

We nodded, and he was off towards the front of the train. I got up and shut the compartment door as I noticed everyone staring at Harry like he was a poor bunny. I hated it. For the small amount of time I had known Harry I already knew he hated all this attention he was getting. So, glared at all the kids looking and shooed them off, to which they all basically tripped over each other to get away while I shut the compartment door.

I turned back to everyone sitting down beside Annabeth while Harry got his bearings and nibbled on the chocolate bar.

"Did anyone else hear the woman screaming?"

I was startled by the sound at first, before I realized it was from Harry we all shook our heads and Harry looked extremely saddened by the fact. I suppose it had to do with how he wanted to be more normal, which was something I can relate to. He spoke up again, but this time I wasn't as surprised.

"What were those things, anyway?"

He took another bite of chocolate waiting for Annabeth or myself to answer. I let her speak up knowing she would be better at explaining it than me.

"Harry, those were dementors. They suck the happiness out of everything, not to mention they make you relive your worst nightmares. As for why they were here I do not know."

"I think I can answer that."

It was the mystery man again, he took off his hood to reveal a man with a strong blonde mustache with a slightly round face and a shaggy head.

"I am Remus Lupin sorry for not introducing myself earlier I was quite tired. However, I believe those foul beasts stopped the train to look for Sirius Black."

After that announcement the rest of the ride to Hogwarts was silent. While Ron Hermione and Remus worked on helping Harry, Annabeth and I supported each other as we tried to get over the encounter with the dementors.

It wasn't long until the train stopped, and everyone got off. The second we stepped out I heard Annabeth gasp at the beauty of the castle and I was impressed myself. It was no Olympus, but it did look grand. We quickly got into the horse drawn carriages with Remus who looked shocked that the horses bowed to me, along with the fact that we saw said horses.

I asked one of the horses what they were, and one who called himself Solomon responded.

" _We are Thestrals Lord, we only allow those who have seen death to see us"_

I figured I would tell Annabeth later, so she wouldn't be caught off guard by anything. We intertwined our hands as the carriage went towards the castle. As we disembarked from the carriage Dumbledore was there to meet us.

"Ah Remus I see you have met our two new groundskeepers Percy and Annabeth."

Remus nodded his head.

"Yes, they are both very capable wizards, a couple dementors boarded the train caused Harry quite the scare. But these two handled themselves very nicely."

We blushed a little at the praise and Dumbledore looked impressed.

"Well come on let's get in for the feast don't want to keep the students waiting now do we?"

With that Dumbledore turned around and we followed him into what would be our home for the next 9 months.

 **Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know that it has been awhile since I last updated, but college and life got in the way. Make sure you favorite follow and review it really makes my day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys did you miss me? I know it's been awhile and I'm sorry, but I lost my desire to write its back now though thanks to some reviews some people left. I do read all of them and they really do encourage me to keep going. Also, if you somehow haven't already, I recommend you check out** _ **Empire of Dirt**_ **by: Sweets10 & **_**Percy Jackson and the world of magic**_ **by: I'mjusttryingtofindmyway. Both of them are amazing & original PJO Harry Potter crossovers. Oh, and if you want to check out my twitter, Neptunerover**

 **Also if anyone is interested I have another story out called "A New Life" it's a PJO and Game of Thrones crossover.**

 **EmeraldGuardian7: Yeah, after watching Game of Thrones I realized how important that can be, but at the time I didn't want to bore everyone by repeating everything that was said previously. I will however be sure to next time express what that character feels about the situation in the summary.**

 **GinnyChase2005: The according to the Harry Potter wiki, there are 2 different shops for magical companions and, I felt Poseidon wouldn't want to have anything to do with the animal thus I had it, so the phoenix was in the other shop.**

 **Now onto the story: I do not own PJO or Harry Potter**

 **Harry's POV: _**

Why can't I just be normal? I mean no one else seemed to pass out when the dementors boarded the train, how come I had to the be the freak. It frustrated me to no end. This was all that wason my mind for the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts. Ron & Hermione were doing their best to get my mind off it, but I wasn't paying attention to them. I was lost in my head remembering the woman's scream as the dementor came to our compartment.

It was a scream that sounded terrified and in pain, but there was also a sound of resolve. Not to mention that as it opened the door it felt like there was no point in living, and that the rest of my life was pointless, the only feeling's left being despair and fear.

It got me thinking back to the three professor's that were in our compartment, I was glad that they were there and instantly knew what to do. In a way I envied them, Ron and Hermione to. They didn't pass out from fear, not even the Americans, they stood up and faced those dementors and destroyed those horrid creatures.

Finally, I was brought out of my head by Ron shoving me slightly. "Come on now mate, I know you hate the fact of everything that happened on the train but try and not let it ruin your mood, and if you were paying attention then you would have heard that Mione has a theory. Right Mione?"

Hermione smiled slightly before she started speaking, "I think the reason why you reacted so bad to the dementors Harry was because of all the things you have gone through in your life."

There it was, another reminder that I'm not normal. I wanted to snap at Hermione for reminding me, but she was just trying to help. Finally, the horseless carriages stopped in front of the castle, that was just as breathtaking as the first time I saw it. It took my mind off the whole dementor thing, that was until Malfoy, the bloody prick brought it all up again as we passed him.

"Oi Potter look out behind you there is a dementor, quick pass out so it realizes that you're a pathetic loser just like Weasley and the mud-blood."

I was about to cast a curse on the stupid prat, or punch him, and it seemed like Ron was ready to do the same thing. Especially when we heard the sniffling Hermione behind me, I had actually pulled out my wand and Malfoy's smugness turned into panic for second before returning to neutral. Before Ron and I could do anything, professor Flitwick intervened giving Malfoy two weeks detention and already taking 20 points from Slytherin.

He grumbled inaudibly, probably something about his father before sulking off with Crabbe and Goyle obviously following him. Flitwick gave Hermione a small smile before telling us to hurry or we'd miss the feast and left the three of us there.

Ron was uttering curses about Malfoy while I was still silently fuming. Finally, I took a deep breath and looked at Hermione who looked to be over the insult before letting out a growl of frustration.

"Ughhh, I can't stand that that stupid git, and that name still gets to me."

Ron & I both turned to her speaking one after the other,

"Nah Mione you shouldn't feel bad it's a dreadfully awful saying at least Malfoy got some punishment right Ron?"

"Yeah Mione, He should have got a lot worse but no matter the reason he shouldn't call you that you're ten times the witch he could ever be."

I nodded in agreement, thankfully she seemed to start to feel better and thus we made our way to the castle and in to the Great Hall. It doesn't matter how many times I've been here before, seeing the Start-of-Term Feast always leaves me slack jawed. The floating candles, the twinkling stars in the clear roof, and the vivid house colors It all combined together to make the castle seem all around more magical.

We made our way to the Gryffindor table and found a seat a few places down from Fred and George. After taking our seats I looked up to see Percy & Annabeth talking to Dumbledore I looked around to see if anyone-else noticed the two new faculty however it seemed the only ones who did were Draco and his two goons Crabbe and Goyle.

Finally, once the rest of the students filed in and Dumbledore pulled away from the conversation with Percy & Annabeth. We heard the school choir orchestrated by Professor Flitwick start to sing a song that I couldn't place, but it seemed Ron and Hermione could, but overall it was a different start then what I was used too. Once the singing stopped McGonagall came from the side with the first years in a line behind her, and with a wave of her wand the stool and Sorting Hat appeared.

And thus, the Sorting began with me droning out the majority of it only clapping when I heard someone's name and Gryffindor. Finally, after a first year with the last name Randolph was sorted into Hufflepuff, Dumbledore stood up to give his commencement speech.

"Hello, and Welcome to Hogwarts, to our old hands we welcome you back and to our new hands I hope that you find a family in your housemates around you. Now as Flitch asked to remind all students to not run in the halls for, I believe the 82nd time. I would also like to remind everyone that the Forest outside these walls is forbidden for students."

"Finally, I would like to introduce some new staff members as well as welcome a current member into a new position. First it is my pleasure to introduce Professor Remus Lupin who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. Next, I would like to inform you all that Professor Grubblyplank has retired this year and our Groundskeeper Hagrid has graciously accepted the position. Last but certainly not least I would like to welcome Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase to Hogwarts they will not only be helping Hagrid with some groundskeeping duties, but they will also be attending some classes at their choosing to help get a better understanding of our way of magic compared to their previous school, so they may later take a teaching position here should the need arise. And thus, I say we give them a full Hogwarts welcome and have them sorted no?"

I could see the twinkle in Dumbledore's eye has he looked at the two Americans has they smiled sheepishly clearly not liking all the attention on them. None the less however they walked down to where the sorting hat was, and Percy being a gentleman or not I couldn't tell by the smirk on his face let Annabeth go first.

 **Annabeth Pov: _**

As we walked into the Great Hall my breath was taken away, while the architecture of the castle was truly impressive it was nothing compared to Olympus. However the Great Hall was something else entirely the best word to describe it was magical, and it had such a homey feel with the candle lights and twinkling star ceiling, not to mention the vibrant colors took my breath away and I felt Percy grab my hand and squeeze it slightly to bring me back to the world.

He let go of my hand and we followed Dumbledore as he guided us to the side of the room while Remus went up to what looked to be the head table sitting down with what I imagined to be all if not the majority of the professors at Hogwarts.

Once we were out of hearing range for most the faculty and staff Dumbledore's face turned serious.

"In order to bring you two to Hogwarts I had to make a deal with the minister that we would host dementors around campus for the foreseeable future."

I could see Percy paling at the thought, and I couldn't blame him, the feeling I had from the dementor on the train was terrible. I was certain if there was another Percy and I would have been sent back to that place. Dumbledore must have understood that the dementors were no good for us because he offered us a solution.

"While the dementors can't enter the castle they will roam the grounds outside at night and around the forest during the day, If you wish we can find a type of lodging for you inside the castle however to do that you can't just be grounds keepers."

I nodded appreciatively while Percy nodded slowly understanding that this other job would involve some learning, and I felt bad for him I know his dyslexia was worse than most other demigods. I was determined to try and find a spell to help him.

"Okay then I will get two rooms available for you…"

He stopped talking as he noticed Percy stand suddenly ridged, and I couldn't help but feel I had a similar reaction.

Percy spoke up, "With all due respect sir, we would like to share a room. Our heritage forced us into a traumatizing experience that we have yet to get over, and the only way we can get over the night terrors is by being close together."

Dumbledore stared at us intently for a long while before relenting in.

"Very well, I believe you. However, in order to pass this off I will need to see some of these memories deal?"

Percy nodded hesitantly and I followed his lead we didn't exactly want to subject him to the terrible things that happened down _there,_ but we decided now was not the time to argue as it seemed everyone had made their way to the Great Hall.

We followed Dumbledore to the table before taking the two empty seats, in-between Remus and a giant of a man who introduced himself as Hagrid. Percy and I were both weary of the giant of a man, knowing how well the mist can disguise a monster but decided to trust in the school and Dumbledore, we haven't discovered a monster, yet at least.

Suddenly everyone quieted down as a small man who seemed smaller then if not the same size as a telekhines. Percy and I listened as the kids sang in a choir which was actually quite pleasant, once they were done an older looking professor walked in behind her a bunch of smaller kids.

She then waved her wand and a stool with an old looking hat appeared. Percy and I glanced at each other before shrugging and watching as the older professor called people up by their last names and then first. I wondered why they were putting a hat on some kid and it seemed Percy was wondering the same thing.

Before either of us could think any more about it the Hat shouted out Ravenclaw and the table with blue and bronze colors started clapping and cheering as the red-faced kid walked over to the table. Once again, I found myself and Percy looking at each other wondering how much weirder this place could get. It seemed Remus mistook our confusion of the hat talking to us wondering what Ravenclaw was.

And then explained to us what the houses were, and what each represented. Gryffindor for the brave, Ravenclaw for the cunning, Hufflepuff for the loyal, and Slytherin for the ambitious. Finally, before I knew it the final kid was called up and was sorted into Hufflepuff. I was wondering what would happen next when Dumbledore stood up and gave a welcoming speech and explained the rules to the students.

Afterwards he introduced Remus and Hagrid in their teaching positions, and Percy and I as Groundskeepers. The shocking part however was when he decided that we had to put on the old hat. And then suddenly all eyes were on us, which was slightly uncomfortable, but then Percy stood up and I followed his lead once we were in the middle of the room Percy gestured for me to go first which I glared at him for and he just laughed before whispering.

"Don't get lice"

Suddenly I was so much angrier at him for putting the thought in my head. I assumed they had some sort of spell right, so they didn't get in the old hat. I didn't have much more time to ponder though as the hat was placed on my head. Unlike the smaller kids the hat didn't go over my head instead it just sat like a regular hat. 

Suddenly a voice spoke in my head just like how owls do, and I looked around for an owl but couldn't find any nearby, that's when I realized it was the hat.

" _Ah the daughter of Athena figures it out, well I want to put you in Ravenclaw for that fact alone, however you are quite ambitious wanting to make something last forever you could do in Slytherin, Oh but that boy, who I imagine I will be talking to next, makes you quite loyal to the ones you care about. Hufflepuff could be a good fit as well. Or Gryffindor as well I suppose it takes a lot of bravery to face down an enemy that represents your worse fear. Oh, this is odd I can't seem to see any more of your memories pass that point the next I see is you on a ship with that boy you are so loyal to."_

I was so shocked that he had not only read my memories before I became angry, what right did this stupid lice filled hat have to look at my memories. It wasn't until after I thought it that I realized the Hat could read my mind, some daughter of Athena I thought to myself. Suddenly the Hat was laughing in my head.

" _Dear girl, please you cannot control the emotions and thoughts that you feel so instantaneous, almost no one is constantly having a conscious other than their own in their head. I am sorry for looking through your memories, but I must have a reference to determine where you would best fit in this school of wonder. However, you are the first to have something that I cannot see, and while I am curious, I will not try and pry. I do see the reason you and your friend are here so with your approval I say Gryffindor would do nicely no?_

I gave a mental, sure why not and a second later the Hat screamed out "GRYFFINDOR" before the hat could be taken off though it told me.

" _Oh, and I DO NOT have lice, after one infestation 13 years ago I had Dumbledore put a spell around the castle denying those horrible creatures the ability to enter the castle."_

I started smiling to myself before making my way back to the professor table, as I passed Percy I whispered to him,

"The hat does have lice, but it liked me, so it didn't give me them however I told it what you did and it told me it'd give you my portion as well."

I laughed as he paled.

 **Percy POV: _**

As Dumbledore suggested Annabeth and I wear that old hat that had been on every other kid's head, the only thing I could think about was how the hat had to have lice. So naturally I sent my beautiful and courageous girlfriend in first. I figured the lice would find her hair so amazing like I do that they would all flock to her hair leaving me home free.

That sadly didn't save me, although the look of horror & promise of revenge in Annabeth's eyes as she looked at me while the hat was placed on her head was priceless, and slightly scary. At first, I started to feel a little bad at putting the thought in her head, I figured though the hat had some type of magical protection around it so lice couldn't live on it. I mean for crying out loud the thing could talk.

However, after Annabeth told me about the hat using the lice as a weapon, I first no longer felt sorry, and second was now petrified of that hat being put on my head. It made sense after all, how else was the hat supposed to defend itself, lice were its perfect weapon. That was what was on my mind as the hat was placed on my head. I was not expecting the damn thing to immediate start shouting in my mind.

" _Why you and that girl. No, I do not have lice, I would have thought she would have told you considering she is most loyal to you."_

After I got over my shock at the hat talking in my head, I processed its words and smiled to myself I loved Annabeth so much.

" _Yes, yes, you both love each other very much, now where to sort you? Hufflepuff is the most obvious choice with a fatal flaw of loyalty, Ravenclaw could do well as well you may not be the most book smart, but you are smart in other aspects from experience and ingenuity. I don't believe Slytherin would do well you are to caring, turning down immortality for a girl and making other lives better, no you are not ambitious. Don't lie to yourself that girl did play a part in your decision."_

I already knew the hat could read my mind and could only agree that Annabeth did play a part in my decision to turn down godhood. I then realized this hat was reading my mind and started getting angry.

" _I am sorry but as I told your friend I must see your memories to determine which house would make the best home for you while you stay at Hogwarts, but something is blocked off from me I see nothing pass you letting go of a ledge to be with the girl you love, so she wouldn't be alone, despite what ever being at the bottom of the drop terrifying you. That is the definition of bravery, that along with your reason for being here I believe means you belong in Gryffindor"_

I gave a mental signal of yes and the Hat shouted out "Gryffindor" before it was lifted off my head and I made my way back up to the faculty table next to Annabeth and Hagrid. Once I sat down and the older professor waved the hat and stool with her wand Dumbledore stood up once again.

"It is decided then, I believe Perseus and Annabeth shall join fellow Gryffindors in a variety of classes so they can learn more about Hogwarts. Now I am sure you are all quite hungry so let the feast begin."

Suddenly all types of food appeared in front of us that I didn't recognize but seemed tasty enough and with my stomach growling at me I dug in, meanwhile Annabeth was also grabbing a handful of different foods, I started looking for a brazier to sacrifice some of this food to however I didn't see a way of doing it without being suspicious at the moment, plus it wouldn't be a sacrifice with the amount of food so I hoped the gods would forgive this until Annabeth and I figured out a solution.

When I noticed Annabeth not eating, I explained my logic, and she agreed before starting to slowly eat. Once I had ate all different kinds of food and deserts, as well as trying something called pumpkin juice, which was good, but it was no blue cherry coke. It seemed everyone was done eating Dumbledore stood up once again.

"Well as the Welcoming Feast comes to a close, I hope you all enjoy your time at Hogwarts. On a final note, do not roam the castle after curfew. Due to Sirius Black's escape the minister has seen it fit to have dementors guard Hogwarts ground. Do not fret though you are completely safe here at Hogwarts. Goodnight."

With that all the students started grouping around someone who said they were Head boy, and all the first years went to people called a prefect. Meanwhile, Dumbledore waved us over to him.

"Yes now, I'll see about those memories another night but in the meantime, I'll take you to your room."

We followed Dumbledore all around the castle that just seemed to be made to confuse people. Finally, we stopped at painting that was off to the side of a painting of a fat lady before Dumbledore gave a perfect American salute to the knight in the painting to which it swiveled itself inward opening up to what looked like a living room.

"I hope you find these accommodations comfortable, this room has a living room, as well as a bedroom and bathroom inside, you can also modify the action to enter the room by waving your wand on the other side of this painting and then preforming the action. Although I will say not many here would know how to do a proper American salute."

We thanked Dumbledore as he bid us goodnight. With that I began to check out the room we were assigned. It was honestly quite cozy, the living room being the same size as the one in my mom's apartment. It had a cozy looking leather love seat with a roaring fireplace, with a ton of books in bookshelves off to the side. Shockingly there was a small flat screen TV, which shocked me considering how medieval the castle was. Somehow there was also a window on the other side of the portrait that overlooked the Great Lake. Which I was determined to find out about the supposed Giant Squid that lived in it.

After getting a good feel for the living room we walked back to the bedroom to see a king size four poster bed with what looked to be silk sheets, a nice fluffy comforter, and shockingly very little throw pillows. I open the closet and dressers while Annabeth went to check out the bathroom. When I opened the closet and dresser drawers, I was shocked to find our stuff from the suitcases already put away. I was about to tell Annabeth, but she beat me to the punch.

"Percy you have got to check this out."

I walked into the bathroom and my jaw dropped, it was the nicest bathroom I have ever seen. It had a king size tub big enough for ten people, plus me. It might as well have been a jacuzzi. I saw Annabeth grinning at me, and I took in the cool tile patterns that were actually kind of warm? I chucked that off to some kind of magic, I was thoroughly impressed. I wanted to take a quick bath, but Annabeth dragged me away saying.

"Tomorrow Percy, it's late and we have to get up early tomorrow. Come on and help me put everything from our suitcases away."

I then remembered the suitcases and smirked, I knew something my Wise Girl didn't.

"Actually, Wise Girl we don't have to, I was about to tell you before you called me in that grand bathroom that somehow are stuff is already in the closet, and dressers."

I would be lying if I didn't say it hurt a little to think she didn't trust me enough to believe me, but I also knew that was something really hard to believe. My feelings were forgotten though at the look on her face as she realized everything was already put away, neatly hung and folded.

I wrapped her in a hug.

"Magic, it's still shocking what all it can do, isn't it?"

She nodded her head before grabbing a pair of my boxers and one of my shirts, and then threw me a pair of sweatpants.

"Yeah it is, but we still have an early day tomorrow so get ready."

I took the sweats going into the bathroom and after throwing my shirt and pants into what looked to be dirty clothes hamper, I changed into my sweatpants. As I was brushing my teeth it finally started to hit me that I was at a school, where I was safe, with Annabeth. We were both safe for the time being and we could enjoy our lives, without the constant fear of monsters or gods. Yes, there was magic but eventually we would get over that, I don't think I could handle 100% normal anymore.

As I got under the covers while Annabeth got ready in the bathroom, I was truly excited for the unknown that awaited us, because for once my instincts didn't tell me we were in immediate harm.

 **So, once again sorry for taking so long to get back but, I'm back. Sorry my first chapter back is a bit of a filler, but next chapter is their first day doing magic stuff so it will be its own chapter.**

 **Be sure to tell me what you guys think by leaving a review, I read all of them. I also might answer a few. Don't forget to follow and favorite if you enjoyed.**

 **P.S. I started on a PJO and GoT crossover that is a bit more mature, as is the world of Game of Thrones. By the time this chapter comes out I should have the story posted so if it sounds interesting check it out.**

 **Thank you guys for reading.**


End file.
